Mr Peabody and Sherman: The Continued Episodes
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: I've been asked for a sequel of my story, Transformations, so here it is... sorta... see I was already thinking of adding extra chapters as to how Sherman deals with his tail and how Peabody and Sherman are getting on together after Sherman being treated like an adult for a year and a half. I hope you guys like this as much as the original. Getting crazy, but eh, WABAC is there :D
1. Episode 1: This Is Only The Beginning

Mr. Peabody had been trying to keep his calm as he sat outside the principal's office. Once more, he had been called in to speak about Sherman. If he had to go through the process of losing Sherman again, then he didn't know what he would do.

Slowly the door opened and he could see his red headed boy already sitting down with a confused look on his face. He apparently didn't know what he was doing there either.

"Ah, Mr. Peabody, thank you for joining us." The principal was not the same one that he had encountered a few years ago. This one was a little more filled in. He looked kindly on the two as they sat in their seats.

Sherman had figured out how to transform himself back into a human, with the help of his father and Doctor Wolf, but he still had an over sensitive nose and ears, and he also had a tail. Sherman usually had his tail hidden in his pants or his shirt, but at the moment, he was rubbing it as though someone had stepped on it. He glanced at his dad and then looked away, as though ashamed of something.

"Might I ask what this is about? You weren't very clear when you called me in, and… well… is Sherman in trouble?" He glanced at his little boy with worry. The last time that he had been in trouble, he had been taken away from Mr. Peabody.

The principle, Mr. James, had thankfully already read the reports and papers on these two and understood Mr. Peabody's concern right away. "No, no, nothing like that at all. I've called you in here to discuss some things about Sherman, such as his tail, for instance." At this Sherman shied into his seat all the more eager to hide in it. "Now, I know you both gave me warning on this, so I'm not all that surprised about seeing it, but while in P.E. class, Sherman was hit by a dodgeball in the stomach and his tail stuck out."

Both boy and dog winced at that. "I hope he didn't misbehave when the other students reacted to that…"

"Oh, no, no, he behaved much better than expected, you see, I gave warning to some of the teachers about his tail and they promised to keep quiet about it. One of which was the P.E. teacher, Mr. Length. Now, the reason I called you was this. One of the boys noticed the tail before he could hide it again and laughed out loud, calling attention to it. When Sherman tried to deny it, he found himself being held up by his tail until Ms. Peterson… convinced the boy…. To put him down again." Sherman blushed in embarrassment as he remembered having to be rescued by the young girl who had once picked on him.

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman with a bit of concern. "So… Sherman didn't react at all this time?" Last time Sherman had been hurt and bullied, he had bitten Penny, who had had him in a chokehold.

"Well, no, he reacted, just not violently. He… well… he howled in pain, for lack of a better phrase. The student has detention for picking on Sherman, so the situation is resolved. I just thought you should know what Sherman's reaction was better this time, and I felt that as his parent you should be told of what had happened."

Mr. Peabody nodded his appreciation. He liked to know when someone was hurting his boy. "Thank you for telling me this. Was there anything else?" He glanced worriedly at his son. Apparently, Sherman hadn't expected to be brought to the office when he had been picked on, as long as he didn't hurt anyone, and he certainly didn't want his dad to worry about him.

"Sherman, could you please step outside for a moment? This won't take long. I just need to talk to Mr. Peabody for a few minutes." Sherman glanced nervously towards his father. Mr. Peabody nodded. Sherman walked outside and sat on the bench outside the office. Mr. James looked at the dog with a slight frown. Mr. Peabody had a crushing feeling in his heart. Something else was wrong. "Mr. Peabody, I know that this might not be the right judgment, since I've only known you two since you signed Sherman up for school, but I based on his reactions to some of the students… I think the orphanage might have done more damage to him than he lets on."

Mr. Peabody sighed and nodded. He had noticed as well. His boy no longer seemed to have that courageous spark that had kept him curious and safe throughout their life together. He seemed nervous around other humans. Mr. Peabody had not even brought him to another time period since that day he had lost his boy. "I know… what I don't know is what to do for once… the irony of it is crushing really. Sherman always looked to me for an answer and now… now I don't have one when he needs help the most." Mr. Peabody sighed as he tried to figure out what to do for the poor boy.

"Might I recommend seeing a counselor? Or at least a better social environment for a short time? From what his teachers have told me about him in his classes, he seems to be worried about something. He actually asked to step out of the room when they went over Ancient Troy last week, and this week he kept gripping something in his pocket. His teacher asked him about it, thinking it was a phone, but was surprised to find it was a dog whistle, especially since he's now subject to the same pain that you are when you hear such a whistle." He then noticed Peabody was grimacing at that. "Do you have any ideas on why he had it?"

Mr. Peabody nodded slowly. "I gave him the dog whistle on his first day of school, back when he was just starting. It was so that he would know that I'd always be there for him. I'd do anything for that boy, you have to understand." Mr. James nodded slowly at this. "As for Troy… well… let's just say that we had crashed there by accident and I had never wanted him to go into that war at all. We both got a good scare from that."

"When did you go to Troy?"

"I believe everyone now knows of my time machine that I had made for Sherman?" Mr. James nodded. He had received a full report on that from the courts when he was asked to take the boy into his school, despite his G.E.D. and degrees. "Well it was the day that the Petersons had come over for a dinner party so that we could sort out the whole 'Biting' incident. Penny had convinced Sherman to take her into the past and there was a whole issue with us having to save her from marrying King Tut, her convincing Sherman to fly Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine, and then … well we crashed in Troy just before the war. Sherman and I had had… a disagreement because of how Penny had been… well in my opinion… corrupting him… I guess she was really just showing him how people his age act though… anyway he went and recruited himself in the Greek army. After that things got more out of hand than they had already been."

"This sounds pretty intense already. Maybe you should both see a shrink for this? It might help him if he knows you're just as worried and you're both seeing help." The dog grimaced at that. "Not that kind of help, but stress can be hazardous for scientists such as you both… for the sake of Sherman at least you should…"

"I agree…"

"I beg pardon?" Mr. James blinked. It wasn't often that someone got Mr. Peabody to change his opinion.

"I'll schedule an appointment with a psychiatrist for both me and Sherman... If Sherman approves of it that is… I think you're right… it might help… but I don't want the other students being told about it, unless Sherman thinks it's alright. As much as I hate to admit it, he's not a little boy anymore, contrary to what his age is and your legal government says. From what he's told me, he grew up the day he was placed in that orphanage. He's capable of making his own decisions… most of which, I'm quite proud of…" Mr. Peabody got down from his chair. "Thank you for telling me this. Is there anything else?"

"No, Mr. Peabody. I believe that is all. I'll walk you out." Mr. Peabody nodded and walked outside with Mr. James right behind him.

Mr. Peabody was shocked at what he found when he stepped outside. Mr. James was likewise stunned. A large boy was holding Sherman upside down by his tail. The two boys could not see the two adults. Sherman's glasses had fallen and the boy was facing the other way. Mr. James was about to react when Mr. Peabody stopped him and made sure he was quiet. He knew that glare on Sherman's face, and it wasn't just because he had lost his glasses. Sherman had a plan.

"So what's this stupid thing even for, Sher-dog?" The boy was a large one by the name of Jack Henson. He was the captain of the football team and the leader of the bullies. To them, Sherman was still fresh meat to be broken in. To Sherman, this was just another bully from the orphanage or college that hadn't yet learned to back off.

"Lots of things," Sherman growled. He closed his eyes and calculated an escape plan. Then he opened his eyes with a slight grin that seemed almost canine. "For instance, say someone has hold of my tail, like you do. I can just push off the floor and tip you off balance, like so!" He pushed himself off the ground with his hands. This tipped the bully off balance. Jack stumbled back, and his grip on Sherman's tail loosened. "And then I'm free." Sherman took advantage of this to run and grab his glasses. Now he was facing the boy head on. He was then suddenly petrified as he noticed his dad and the principal behind Jack. How much had they seen?

Mr. Peabody had a concerned look on his face, but Sherman noticed that he was holding back. He was letting Sherman know that he trusted him to find his own solutions and to be his own person now. Sherman sighed in a little relief. His dad trusted him.

"What's the matter, Sher-dog? You part Chicken hound now?" The boy started to make chicken sounds and flap his arms.

Sherman crossed his arms and let out a low growl. "Actually, I'm part Beagle, if you must know, and a smart one at that." Peabody knew he was referring to his DNA, but at the same time Mr. Peabody had a feeling that the comment also applied to Sherman's intelligence as well. Sherman adjusted his glasses and looked at his options. "I recommend we part ways and forget this ever happened, Jack." Sherman started to walk past him to reach his dad and the principal. He just wanted to go home at this point… maybe help Leo with fixing his model plane again. They hadn't gone back in time since that night…

"And just what makes you think you're getting out of here without being taught a lesson?" Jack asked.

Sherman stopped right next to Jack, both looking in different directions. He grimaced, no longer growling to get his point across. "I don't need to learn anything from you, Jack. I've been places you could never dream of. You don't want to fight me, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"You'd be the one who was schooled." Sherman started walking again towards his father and principal. Mr. Peabody may have been the one who had told Mr. James to stay out of it, but he had nearly burst trying to withhold his own natural instincts to rush in and protect his boy. He was shaking terribly with anger, fear, and concern for his son, but not enough for anyone but Sherman to notice. Sherman always noticed now.

Jack turned and was about to rush Sherman into a wall, when he noticed the two adults. His eyes widened as he saw the cold fire in Mr. Peabody's eyes and he ran the other way. He was in enough trouble as it was, and didn't know how long they had been standing there.

Mr. Peabody didn't sigh in relief until Mr. James ran off after the boy and Sherman was by his side, holding his paw. "You had me worried there, Sherman. I'm proud of how you handled that situation though." Sherman felt his father trembling from fear.

He put a hand on his father's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Thank you for letting me handle that. That couldn't have been easy for you to watch. Let's go home, Mr. Peabody. I just want to relax…" Sherman smiled softly to his father as his father smirked back to him.

As the two started on their way home in the moped, Sherman was trying to figure out how to calm his father down. Mr. Peabody was still tense since getting Sherman back, though he tried not to show it. Sherman knew his father though. He couldn't hide from Sherman with his fur shaking as much as it was.

When they entered the apartment, Sherman put his bag in his room while his dad went to his office to try and get some work done. He often found that working through his stress could help. Mr. Peabody was about to start on a long paper for a science committee in D.C. when he found himself being picked up from behind like he was a puppy. He struggled against the small arms and gave his son a small glare.

"Sherman, put me down! I'm not a toy." Mr. Peabody groaned. He had been feeling weak already, but was at this point, tired. "What are you doing?"

"We both need a breath of fresh air, and I know the best places for that."

"Oh, really, Sherman, and where would that be?" The dog muttered as he let his boy carry him.

"Not where, Mr. Peabody, when. We're going to visit an old friend of ours." Sherman smiled as he carried his father over to a door. He opened the door slowly and put his father down so he could stand up next to him. "I think we have time to visit the renaissance."

Mr. Peabody scowled at his son, but thought that it would be a good change of pace. "Alright, Sherman, we'll go and visit Leonardo Da Vinci. Just for a little while though."

Sherman smiled and rubbed his dad's head, knowing it would annoy him as well as feel good. "Sounds great, dad, but don't worry. We've got all the time in the world." He chuckled as his father waved his hand away. Mr. Peabody allowed Sherman to call him dad every once in a while now, so long as that in formal things, he was called Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody smiled weakly as he punched in the coordinates for the time period into the WABAC, hoping it would still be capable of travel after all this time. He pushed the red button. Sherman sat next to him in his seat and watched in delight as the lights dimmed and the large red sphere took off. Just seeing the inside of the temporal vortex was enough to make him feel like everything was going to be alright, like the last two years had just been a nightmare.

When the orb stopped, Mr. Peabody and Sherman found themselves at the bottom of a hill next to a workshop. They put on their renaissance clothes and walked outside. Leo was busy trying to repair his flying machine in the yard. He worked on it with a lot of energy and excitement. He had finally gotten his "Son" to be less creepy and actually help out. The little wooden contraption was still creepy, but at the moment, it was just handing its creator a hammer for the machine.

Sherman adjusted his tail so that it was hidden in his clothes again, which was easier to do in this time, since everyone wore robes and dresses. Mr. Peabody took a whiff of the old air and was surprised at how much he had missed the feel of time travel. He looked at his boy and instantly knew he felt the same way. "Come, Sherman, we might as well see if he needs help. For all we know, he's still repairing your mess from last time, heh."

Sherman grimaced as he followed his father. Then he thought of something that was amusing. "Well if at first we don't succeed, fly, fly, again, right Mr. Peabody?" Sherman chuckled.

Mr. Peabody looked at the young boy, stunned, and then chuckled as well. "Yes, I suppose so, Sherman. That was a pretty good pun, by the way." Sherman smiled proudly at that as they neared the inventor. "Ah my friend, Leonardo Da Vinci, how are you?"

"Ah Mr. Peabody, I've been wondering where you were, or at least when you were…" He muttered to himself the last bit until he saw the boy with the dog. "And who is this young man? It can't be little Sherman, he looks too serious!" He attempted to make a serious face to mock the boy, but his face only made him look more humorous.

Sherman tried to stifle a laugh. He had needed this.

Satisfied with making the boy chuckled, the inventor started to talk to his friend about his latest idea for his flying machine. Sherman noticed that some of Mr. Peabody's stress was disappearing. He had needed this just as much as Sherman had. The boy smiled. Their stress and worry may not disappear for a while, but it was still a start, and besides, this was only the beginning.


	2. Episode 2: Frozen Peabody Part 1

**_He took one last look at his handiwork, then at his paws. He was still just a little puppy. He hadn't meant to do it. He had been scared. He had created a dome over his family when he sensed the danger. True the shield had protected them, but it had also scared every one. The little puppy moved his paw over the dome's interior and imagined a hole appearing. He was surprised when it did. He took one last look at his parents and his little brother, and then ran away crying. The assassin was unconscious and no longer a threat, the pup's family was safe, surely they would've been proud. The only face that held any pride in it though, was his twin brother, who was still too young to understand what had just happened._**

**_The guards were still trying to understand what had just happened as the young prince ran past them on all fours. He didn't even stop when he reached the ocean shore. He just hoped that it would drown him so that he didn't hurt anyone. He was afraid of his powers. He had been trying to learn to control them while hiding them from everyone. As he continued running, he noticed he was walking on an ice bridge and not slipping. He looked back at the storm clouds over his country of Arrendog and waved a hand to move them away. He was relieved when the snow storm that had threatened his country dissipated. He had gained some control of his powers, but he still needed practice. To practice, he needed to get to somewhere that no one would follow him. He continued running and made sure that the ice bridge disappeared behind him as he ran. He didn't want to leave a trail for them to follow._**

**_He wiped his tears from his eyes as he now ran on two legs. He just wanted to lose his powers entirely if he could. When he reached the other side of the ocean, he passed out from exhaustion, he was still a puppy after all._**

**_When he woke up, he found, much to his joy, that his powers were no longer available to him, or able to hurt anyone for that matter. What he didn't like was the fact that in his run, he had lost his outfit and he was in another country where dogs weren't very smart and the humans treated them as pets instead of equals. He found himself in an adoption center for dogs. He didn't mind though. He had surprised the owner when he had finally spoke up and asked for a book. The owner not only gave him a book but a set of glasses as well when he noticed he kept bumping into things._**

**_The young pup looked into the future and realized that without his curse, as he liked to think of it as, he was finally free to do what he wanted, especially now that he wasn't having to be a prince. He then remembered his family and shook off the thought. It was better not to worry about them. They'd be fine._**

**_12 years later…_**

Mr. Peabody awoke in his bed with a cold sweat and looked at his right paw. He turned a shade paler than normal, if that was even possible for a snow-white beagle to do. On his paw was a mark that he hadn't seen in twelve years since he had drained his powers running away from home. It was a small blue snowflake and it was sparking. "Oh my…!"

***Mr. Peabody and Sherman***

"…Yes that's right, we're taking an actual lengthy trip to the remote country of Arrendog… how do I know where it is? That's like asking me how I can talk! I've been there before!... Yes, I'll make sure he keeps studying his school work. Yes, we'll be leaving after I make another phone call… let's just say an emergency came up and I don't want to leave Sherman all alone again… yes, thank you, Mr. James. Goodbye…" Mr. Peabody sighed as he hung up the phone on Sherman's principal. He hadn't done anything so hasty since… since adopting Sherman in fact…

"Is something up, Mr. Peabody?" Mr. Peabody sighed as he turned to his red headed son. He felt ashamed for keeping such a secret from his boy, but at the time, it didn't matter.

Now it seemed that it did. "Um… yes, actually… I'm afraid we need to take a trip to visit someone… someone I haven't seen since I was a puppy." Sherman noticed the sad look on his father's face, as well as the shame in his tone.

"Is there something wrong with your dog family? I know you never got adopted by a human, but you never said anything about your dog family… where are they from anyway?" Mr. Peabody grimaced at his boy's curiosity, which often made it easy to forget that he was, in fact, a licensed scientist and veterinarian already.

"There's nothing wrong with them, but I do need to visit them… They live in a far off country near Norway called Arrendog. It's a small country, but quite beautiful from what I remember of it." Sherman sat down on a stool and listened intently to his father, never having heard where he had come from before, or how he was so smart in the first place. "In Arrendog, humans and dogs live as equal. I'm not the only one who can talk, and, well… there's also a matter of dealing with the royal family of Arrendog…"

"What's wrong with the royal family?" Sherman tilted his head.

Mr. Peabody smirked. "There's nothing wrong with them, per say, just with the oldest prince… I'm afraid he's a bit of a troublesome dog with a curse from when he was born." He then grimaced as he noticed his son was glaring at his paw. He tried to hide it behind his back and failed as Sherman got up and examined it.

"This thing's your curse, isn't it?" He pointed to the snowflake.

"Sherman, as grateful as I am that you're taking this all well, aren't you concerned about what I just said? Or that you've managed to put together that I'm royal?" Mr. Peabody asked as he took his paw away from his son's small hand.

"I have a tail, I was raised by a Beagle who acts better than any human I've ever met, and I'm friends with a man who was raised by wolves as well as the majority of the world's most historical figures, dad." Sherman cocked a toothy grin as his dad looked up at him curiously, waiting for his point. "I've kinda figured you were always a prince among dogs and men anyway, heh." Sherman ruffled his father's fur while Peabody swatted away at it playfully.

"Again, you're taking this quite well, Sherman…" Mr. Peabody looked at his son with some concern.

"I trust you, Mr. Peabody. Besides, if that little weird snowflake is bugging you that much, then as your doctor, I suggest we get it checked out, and if the experts are in Arrendog, then to Arrendog we must go!" Mr. Peabody giggled at his son's silly heroic pose with his fist pumped into the air.

"Alright, Sherman, but it's going to be cold and we're only packing what you can hold in your backpack. I don't plan on going through the normal ways, but they do have technology. I need to make a call there first though… I'll put it on speaker though if you promise to be quiet." He smirked as Sherman nodded his head vigorously.

Mr. Peabody nodded as Sherman sat back down on a chair in the living room while Mr. Peabody dialed the phone. They waited three times and then a slightly stuck up voice answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Arrendog Castle, I am Bens, the butler. Who is calling?"

Mr. Peabody took a deep breath while his son stifled a chuckle. It was rare to see Mr. Peabody so nervous about anything, especially when it was just a phone conversation.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Edward Peabody, and I'd like to speak with King Aron, or Queen Sarah if it's at all possible?"

"And what, young man, gives you the right to talk to them?"

Mr. Peabody wanted to say that it was because he had a curse on his paws that would possibly endanger his family, but he wasn't sure that would help, so he went with another version of the direct approach. "I have a right to talk to them because I have a blue snowflake in the palm of my usually snow white, fur covered, right paw. Is that a good enough reason, Mr. Bens?"

There was a silence at the other end of the phone for a minute and Mr. Peabody had started to wonder if they had even taken him seriously, or if he had just been hung up on.

"I'll let them know… I suppose you wish to talk to Prince Andrew as well, sir?"

"Yes… If he'll talk to me…"

"Who's Prince Andrew, Mr. Peabody?" Whispered Sherman to his father as he joined him on the couch. He was curious about why his father had, for the first time in the boy's life, addressed himself as "Edward" Peabody.

"My twin brother… younger by only an hour. We're identical twins though, so be careful on telling us apart." Sherman nodded. He felt sort of honored that his dad was telling him all of this, even if it was a little late in his opinion. He understood the complexity of all of this though.

After a minute a strong male's voice that sounded much Mr. Peabody's, but slightly older, came on the phone. "Hello? Edward?" Sherman shot his father an amused glance. It was strange to hear someone address his father that way and with such a concerned tone.

Mr. Peabody ignored it. "Yes, I'm here… I trust I'm talking to his majesty, King Aron?"

"Don't be so formal, my boy, where have you been? We thought you were dead. Are you alright?"

"I'm currently fine, father. I'm living in New York, trying to keep you safe from my curse. Honestly, I used its power to cross the ocean after I ran off!" Sherman looked at his father with surprise. He wondered just what kind of curse he had. "It had faded for a time after that, but now it's back, and I don't want it ruining anyone's life again. I need to know how to get rid of it, father." Mr. Peabody's voice may have been calm, but he was shaking vigorously with fear, worrying about hurting his son.

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone, somewhat mixed with relief, but worry as well. "You've been gone for twelve years, Edward. Do you realize that your brother is now next in line since you disappeared…"

Mr. Peabody got up and growled slightly at the device on the coffee table in front of them. "I don't care for your crown, father, I care for my family, and that means that I need a way to either control the curse without causing suspicion, or a way to get rid of it completely." Mr. Peabody snapped back. 'How dare he think that after all this time I'm calling for the crown again! I'm not some scamp that needs my life set in stone for me! I'm _the_ Mr. Peabody! I can travel in time for goodness sake! I adopted a human! I've accomplished more than I could've just sitting on a dusty old throne!'

"Mr. Peabody!" The white dog turned quickly to find that half the room was covered in ice, save for his son, the couch, and the phone.

"Oh my!" Mr. Peabody's eyes widened in fear. He was starting to lose control again. "Not again…"

"Edward, who was that? What's happening?"

"That was my boy, Sherman, father. I accidently scared him with my curse. Please, I need at least some advice." He pleaded as he stood nearly frozen himself. He wasn't sure what to do for once.

"Can you come to Arrendog? We'll gather all our top scientists and magic users. We'll figure something out, son."

"Edward, is that you?" Now a female voice was on the phone. It was lighter and seemed regal, but not as much as his father's had been. Mr. Peabody was still trying to figure out how to get rid of the ice in his house, and explain everything to Sherman. He kept being certain that he would lose his son's love and trust, but was amazed when Sherman picked up the dog and placed him on his lap while hugging his stomach for comfort like Mr. Peabody had done for Sherman as a baby.

"I'm here, mother. I've just had a bit of a slip up in my powers and I don't want to keep leaving people every time I mess up. We'll be at Arrendog within the next two days, not sure when exactly, but we'll travel by sea." Mr. Peabody said as calmly as he could while he rubbed his son's hands.

"We? Edward, who's with you?"

"Mother, I promise you, I'll explain everything when I get back, just don't have a big deal about it, alright?"

Aron was now back on the line. "We'll be expecting you at the shore. I trust you're otherwise well?"

"Perfectly, I've even made a bit of a name for myself, though I tend to forget my first name sometimes because of it… Tell Andrew to stay out of trouble at least till we get there, goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned his head up slightly towards his boy.

"So, this is your curse, huh?" Mr. Peabody looked about worriedly and then sunk his head into his small shoulders and nodded. "I'd say that it's… pretty fantastic!" Sherman smiled as he used his old phrase for amazing things for the first time since he had been taken away from his father.

Mr. Peabody's ears perked up at that and a scowl appeared on his face. "Sherman, I just nearly froze you! How is that 'Pretty Fantastic'? You could've been killed because of me!"

Sherman rolled his eyes. "We've faced worse, now hold on while I get packed. I think I've still got my skates from the Ice Age trip, and then I'll need a coat, maybe the one from the time we visited the North Pole with Doctor Cook. I think it still fits…" While his boy jumped up to get the gear, Mr. Peabody noticed that the ice in his apartment was starting to melt already. He scratched his head and wondered how that could be. It usually stayed around for at least a day, especially with this much ice.

*~* Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

The two were standing at a deserted dock at the far edge of the New York Harbor. Mr. Peabody had already made sure that no one would be around to see this, and that even if they did, the two of them would have devices to make it look like they were testing a new ice bridge invention. Mr. Peabody started towards the edge of the dock, then, he broke into a run and jumped with his paw holding tightly to Sherman's. Sherman had decided to turn himself into a dog once more for this trip, at least till they got to shore again, and had the device to change his form in his bag.

As the two walked, Sherman noticed the ice under them gleamed like a royal walkway with snowflake patterns all over it. "Hey, Mr. Peabody, isn't it pretty though, your gift, I mean?" Peabody looked at his son with a grimace. He hadn't thought of his "Curse" as a "Gift" before.

"Heh, yes, in some ways it is, Sherman, but not always. As you saw, if I lose my temper while the mark is on my paws, I will most likely hurt someone I care for, and that means you, Sherman." Mr. Peabody tightened his grip on the younger beagle, as though afraid that he'd slip through his ice and drown.

"I trust you, dad."

Sherman responded in kind to assure his father that he'd be right beside him the whole way. The two skated the majority of the way, as walking would take far longer and hurt their feet more. Mr. Peabody was amazed to find that they had arrived by the next morning.

"There it is, Sherman… Arrendog, the country of the dogs who are considered man's equal… at least here we are." The two nodded and Mr. Peabody grabbed the remote that turned Sherman back into a human and then they skated the rest of the way to shore while the ice dissolved behind them.

"Mr. Peabody, this place is pretty fantastic!" Sherman exclaimed as they took off their skates and returned them to their packs. From where they were, the place seemed like an old fashioned village with a castle nearby.

"It is indeed, though, I hope you don't mind, I still prefer our home in New York." Sherman smiled. He did too.

"Halt, who goes there?" It was one of the royal guards, and a human at that. Mr. Peabody looked up at the sun and judged that it was the middle of summer here in Arrendog, yet the guard was wearing snow gear.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Sherman asked with a smirk on his face.

The guard glared. "I was informed to escort a young dog to the royal palace to get rid of his Icy curse. Something to do with it being out of control. I don't want to get frostbite from some fool who got cursed."

Mr. Peabody groaned. "I didn't say it was out of control, I said that I was afraid that I'd lose control, and I wasn't exactly cursed, I was just born with it…" Sherman just patted his father's shoulder for support. "Let's get this over with." Mr. Peabody sighed.

*~* Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

As the two entered the palace, Sherman had kept hold of Mr. Peabody's paw the whole way. He was nervous, never having even heard of his family before now. Apparently, dogs from Arrendog were granted the lifespans of humans, which surprised Sherman, as he had been concerned about his father dying within the next few years. He was glad to have this fear subsided.

While they walked, Sherman noticed a particular red female cocker spaniel looking at them funny. She wore a white shimmering gown with red trimming. "Mr. Peabody…"

"Ignore her, Sherman. Odds are she's confusing me for my twin. Easy mistake, I'm sure. That or she's one of those dogs from the Bone Islands that just happens to hate humans…" Mr. Peabody chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, or maybe both…" muttered Sherman. He didn't like the look on that dog's face. She seemed to be glaring at them or trying to figure out the best way to get rid of them. Either one did not bode well for the young boy.

When they neared the throne room, Mr. Peabody and Sherman both started hearing things behind the door. The guard, being pure human, heard no such thing. "You're sure he's not back for the throne?" His mother, ever the cautious one. Mr. Peabody face palmed himself. His own mother didn't trust him, not that he blamed her, not having seen her in over a decade.

"Mom, he's just here in need of help, you know that! This is why he ran the first time, because no one trusted him!" Sherman looked towards his father to be sure he was standing right next to him. Mr. Peabody had a paw over his heart. His twin had understood why he had run. "He'll run away again if you keep acting like this, and frankly I'd like to think that he has the right to be trusted if he's stayed away this long for our protection!"

Mr. Peabody then looked at Sherman, who nodded, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." King Arron's voice called out over the small argument.

The Throne room was being prepared for a party, and judging by the decorations, it was the prince's birthday. Mr. Peabody grimaced as he recalled that it was his birthday too. "Your majesties," He bowed low, and his son followed suit after they had entered the chambers. "Thank you for agreeing to have an audience with us."

"Ah, geez, Eddy's gone and turned into a party pooper!" Mr. Peabody grimaced at the childish nickname as his son snickered. The two then stood up and Sherman was surprised to see that there was another Mr. Peabody in front of him, and an older one on the throne. The only one who was not like Mr. Peabody was his mother, who had given him his emerald green eyes. She dismissed the guard who happily left. She then looked expectantly to Sherman, expecting him to leave as well apparently.

"Andrew, you know I never liked that name." Mr. Peabody held Sherman's hand as his mother glared at the boy. "Mother, be nice. This is my son, Sherman." Her glare instantly melted away and was replaced with confusion. "I adopted him, mother, and before the question pops up, he doesn't usually address me as 'Dad' because I asked him to call me 'Mr. Peabody' for my own reasons which are a bit redundant now, but it's a habit..." He answered the most likely questions to pop up next.

King Arron was wearing a silver and green set of royal robes while Queen Sarah wore a silver gown with blue trimming. Prince Andrew wore a set of Prince's robes that were green with silver trimming. He smiled kindly to his twin and nephew.

"Nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Andy, the fun twin, obviously. Sorry your dad's such a stick in the ice." Mr. Peabody looked down, a little upset that his own twin thought he was boring.

Sherman chuckled, "You haven't seen what we do for fun. I study history with him. We learn about all kinds of people, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It's the most fun ever!" He had a feeling that he'd like his new uncle.

"Oh, is that so? Hah, what did you do to make the kid like ya, Eddy? Dangle candy in front of it?" The green clad beagle chuckled as his brother scowled while straightening his tie.

"He found me in a cardboard box in the rain and adopted me." Sherman smirked as his father's relatives looked stunned. "We live in New York…"

"Yes, and it wasn't exactly an ideal place to leave a child on their own, especially at such a young age. I estimated Sherman to be only a few months old at the time." Mr. Peabody crossed his arms as felt his paw freeze up a bit. This was ridiculous. His paw was acting up whenever his family didn't trust him it seemed. If that was the case then he'd never be able to live with anyone but Sherman, who trusted him completely for some reason. Mr. Peabody still, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what his son saw in him still after losing him for two years.

"You took a human boy off the streets without even considering the difficulties of raising a child could be like?" Sarah asked in amazement.

"Mother, believe me, I considered it. I didn't have that much trouble with him, really…" Mr. Peabody grimaced. 'Just going through a few court cases, running from danger in time travel, and dealing with saving the space time continuum… that's not too much compared to other parents, really, is it? He's quite well behaved and mature for his age too. As well as smart.'

Aron got down from his throne, walked up to Mr. Peabody, and looked at his oldest son for the first time in twelve years. His cold demeanor broke into a warm smile. "It's good to know you're alright, at least, Edward." He briefly hugged the surprised beagle. He then looked at Sherman with a little nervousness. "I am surprised that you adopted a human boy though. The humans must have been miffed about that, heh."

"Like you wouldn't believe, father." Mr. Peabody smiled kindly in return. Truthfully, he was glad to see his family again, but still concerned about the discovery he had already made with the few minutes he had been in their presence.

Sherman looked at his dad and smirked. Mr. Peabody could be the most social of creatures at times, but it was funny how family issues tended to make him nervous. Aron then walked over to Sherman who had made sure to stay in his father's line of sight for comfort, but out of the way so the other dogs could get at him and talk.

"Sherman, was it?" Sherman nodded once. The king smiled and held out his paw to the boy, who shook it eagerly. "Nice to meet you. I'm afraid the only thing I'm upset about at the moment is not having met you before, ha ha." Aron was more like a kindly old king when the formalities were gone. Sherman smiled back a toothy grin.

"It's nice to meet you too, Your Majesty."

Aron looked to Mr. Peabody proudly and smirked. "Not bad for a first kid, he's very polite. You must be very proud of him."

"Of course I am! Sherman's smart as a whip, he is. Very smart, already a doctor and veterinarian as well as a scientist, though of course his degrees are on hold save for his vet's license." Mr. Peabody gave a wide smile that made his boy's heart leap with joy.

"Smart as a whip? Really? Who says that anymore, Eddy? I'm surprised the Americans didn't kick you out for that saying, hehe." Andrew put in with a grin. "Oh, hey, are you guys staying here? We could set up a bunk bed in my room and you can even have the top if you want, Eddy! Sherman could even stay in the room too and we could have a slumber party after our birthday party! What do you say?" He looked around to everyone. Mr. Peabody and his father just face palmed themselves while Sarah just groaned. Sherman seemed to be the only one interested in the idea.

Sarah then gasped in realization. "Oh my, the party! How are we going to explain Edward's return?" Then she looked at Sherman with a bit of concern, "Or… his son being a human for that matter…"

Sherman smirked as the dogs thought about that. It was like watching four different Mr. Peabodys working on the same problem. "I have an idea…" The king and Mr. Peabody looked to the boy expectantly, confident in his thoughts and ideas. The other two just ignored him and kept up with their thinking. The room was completely empty, save for the Peabody family, and Sherman decided that now was the best time for his idea.

"Yes, what is it, Sherman?" Aron and Edward asked in unison, both a little embarrassed as they realized it. Sherman just chuckled lightly at it.

He set down his backpack and grabbed out the device that would turn him back into a puppy. "Well, what if we say that Mr. Peabody ran off after he realized he was cursed so that he didn't hurt anyone, which is true enough, right?" Mr. Peabody nodded, wondering where his son was going with this. "And that he returned when he was sure the answer to the curse was here in Arrendog!" It was an interesting idea, for sure, and it would explain why he had suddenly returned to his home.

"But how do we explain a human boy?" Sarah was finally paying attention now as well. Andrew was curious too and wondered what the small device in his hands would do.

"Oh, I can play a puppy if it will make you feel better. If you'll do the honors, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked as he tossed the remote to his dad. He took off his coat and placed it in his backpack to reveal his white tail.

This earned a gasp from everyone but Andrew who laughed at it. "Oh man, you said he was a scientist, right, Eddy? Haha, did you let him do something with dog DNA?"

Edward scowled. "I assure you, at the time I was not allowed to see Sherman due to some legal issues and misunderstandings. I'd prefer not to talk about it, but if Sherman wishes to tell you, I have no arguments." Sherman shook his head to dismiss the topic. His joyful smile replaced by a pained look. "Ready, Sherman?"

"Ready, Mr. Peabody!" He stood up tall and waited for the blast. It was a painless stream of blue and white light from the remote and it gave off a flash at the end.

When the flash was gone, Sherman was no longer a human, but a puppy that looked exactly like his father had as a young pup, save for the tuft of red hair on his head and the human clothing on him. Everyone but Edward and Sherman gasped.

"Yeah, there was a lab accident and I kinda got frozen somehow, and the only way to save me was to place some DNA in a scanner and zap me with the ray again, and so…" Sherman blushed as he tried to explain that he had his dad's DNA in him now. "Well… let's just say that they put a certain Beagle's DNA in the scanner and sent me home when I recovered." He had a paw behind his head as he scratched it. Mr. Peabody smiled a soft, sad smile to his son. He was still unsure of how to apologize for all of that. He still felt like it was his fault his boy had gotten hurt in the first place.

Aron was the first to wear off the shock and had started laughing. He too had been a scientist once upon a time and understood what had happened. He looked at the two and noticed that the similarities that they had as human and dog were now more pronounced that they were both dogs. The thick black glasses that the two of them wore, the large eyes that could hold your attention when determined, even the splash of red on them showed their similarities. With Sherman as a dog, one could never tell he was adopted.

"Haha, well that does help, now doesn't it. Now we'll just get ready for the party!" Aron laughed joyfully. It was going to be one eventful night.

*~* Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Sherman adjusted his small red bowtie once more as his father groaned in his prince suit. He hadn't worn so much silk in forever. He kept a smile on his face, the socialist that he was trained to be. Sherman was still working on his social skills outside of history. He hadn't been to a party this fancy since the French Revolution. He grimaced as he recalled how his father had almost lost his head to Robespierre and the Guillotine that time. Mr. Peabody was wearing a dark blue version of his brother's dress robes but with his signature red bow tie around his neck and his black glasses on his snout, which helped to tell the two brothers apart greatly.

Both father and son were swarmed by the ladies and lords of the lands, human and dog alike. A few had already heard of Mr. Peabody and had met him, but they had yet to hear of Sherman or meet him, so it was fine that he was a dog as well for their first impression of him. He would explain himself later on if he needed to.

One such creature to come up was a skinny Chihuahua who called herself the Duchess of Cheapton (Ch-e-A-pton). She insisted on claiming a dance from both the father and son. With Sherman, she had shown some strange dance moves that she thought were what the youth were into, only leading to Sherman staying closer to his father after he was returned from his dance. Mr. Peabody had been forced into a strange variation of the waltz with the old dog and had every wish to be out of the area as soon as possible, lest he be tempted to "Accidently" freeze the Duchess. He quickly pushed that thought aside and gave her a final spin she wouldn't forget, which landed her in the hands of her two bodyguards who stood nearby.

"Terribly sorry, Duchess, my paw must've slipped. It was interesting to meet you, but I must return to my son." He bowed out graciously.

Sherman hid a small grin as he saw his father's actions. Mr. Peabody was one of the best dancers he knew, so he had obviously done it on purpose, but no one else here would've known that.

Shortly after wards, Sherman was brought to a room by his father and uncle while they talked. Apparently, it was their room from when they were kids, still in use now that Andrew was an adult. Sherman fell asleep instantly in the bed after being changed back to his human form. He fell asleep dreaming of a smiling snowman named Olaf who was going to play with him in the snowy mountains of Arrendog.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Back at the party, something was up, and Edward could feel it in his icy paws. He fixed his gloves so that they remained on his paws. Unlike his brother, Edward had a set of gloves with his suit that made his powers null. It didn't work completely, but it would help him keep control, supposedly. He felt everyone in the room staring at him, some with confusion, some favorably, some with glares. Though the mood of the party was still light, the royal King and Queen had already retired for the night, leaving the twin brothers to take care of their guests.

Edward looked to his brother nervously. "I'm starting to think my power has something to do my emotions…" He whispered silently to his twin.

Andrew smirked towards his brother. "You've got a brilliant memory, right?" Edward nodded slowly. "Remember that mountain range that you used to experiment on?"

"You remember that?"

"Eh, we're twins, I may act goofy, but I still remember what we did together. Remember, photographic memory. Hehe. Look, if you need lose control, this time, just go there. We don't need you leaving us again, especially if you have Sherman to look out for." They nodded their agreement. Edward was starting to remember why he got along with his twin so well. He almost always knew what to do.

"Well then, we'd better put on a good show." The two brothers nodded once more and set off into their own different areas.

For an hour, everything seemed to be fine, and then Andrew's ears perked up when he heard a screech of panic. He turned towards the sound and found his brother backing up in a panicky way, as though afraid that someone was going to beat him. He noticed that one of his gloves were off. Apparently, one of the ladies had wanted another dance and had grabbed his glove. They screeched when they saw what appeared to be a tattoo on Edward's paw. Andrew made his way towards his brother quickly and placed a paw on his shoulder. Edward looked towards him with fear in his eyes.

"Edward, why don't you go take a breather, I don't think all these folks crowding in on you and your birthmark is going to help you out with your anxiety problems." Andrew grimaced, trying to pass off his brother's nervousness as an anxiety attack. This seemed to calm some people down until someone accidentally slipped on what appeared to be ice.

The brothers looked down and noticed that the entire floor was now covered in ice. Edward gasped in fear and started running as more people started slipping. He paused just long enough to look back at his brother's expression. It was full of concern, but not hatred. Edward closed his eyes and kept reminding himself that his brother trusted him, along with Sherman, if no one else. He then swiped his paw through the air and the ice started to melt.

Andrew ran out after his brother and called to him, "I'll meet you where we made Olaf!" He didn't know if his brother had heard him, but he knew that he was afraid of something that he actually had complete control of. Andrew looked back to the party of now scared people and dogs who now knew of his brother's power, and wondered how he would explain to Sherman that his dad had run off again.


	3. Episode 3: Frozen Peabody Part 2

**Forgot to put a warning label about part 1, sorry guys, this is now a Frozen/Mr. Peabody story, at least for this episode and the last one… yeah hope ya like, got the idea from the Male Version of "Let it go" on youtube with Mr. Peabody in it by Basil of Baker Street. Have fun…**

Sherman awoke the next morning confused. His father hadn't woken him up for school yet. He looked around and frowned. He didn't recognize the room. It took him a moment to remember that he was in the country of Arrendog and his dad was a magical prince that had ran away twelve years ago to keep them safe from his curse. They had returned to find a way to either get rid of it, or control it. He wondered if his father was already talking to the royal scientists and such to find a cure. He got up, brushed his hair and tail, got dressed in his usual white t-shirt and brown shorts with white shoes, and walked out the door towards the throne room. As he got closer he became more and more concerned.

"…he froze the whole dancefloor?"

"He was scared!"

"He could've killed someone!"

"But he didn't!"

Sherman recognized his Uncle's voice defending someone, but there were to many other people arguing for him to tell who they were talking about. He opened the door slightly and looked around for his father. His uncle noticed him though and sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sherman." He then nodded to the guards to start moving the crowd away and out. He then ushered Sherman in as the angry and confused crowd left. "That's what happens when your dad loses his cool, it goes into the dance floor and freezes it solid, heh." He chuckled at his poor attempt to lighten the mood.

"WHAT!?" Sherman gasped. "Is he okay? Where is he?" He looked around worriedly, half expecting his father to walk in with his bag packed and ready to go home.

"He ran off. He's probably far in the mountains by now, which is actually an improvement to the last time he had a panic attack from this. Last time he well… he ended up in New York and you should know the story from there better than us… Anyway, I have a good idea as to where he went." Sherman was surprised at how calm his uncle was taking all of this, as though he had already had an idea of this happening countless times.

"What do you mean?" Sherman felt his heart sink. His father had run off on him, leaving him alone for perhaps the first time in his life while he dealt with a problem on his own. He didn't feel angry because he had been left behind, he felt concerned. His father was still recovering from his depression from losing his son for two years and from his wounds that were given to him from Ms. Grunion. He was worried that his father would hurt himself more if he thought that he would hurt anyone, what with Mr. Peabody always hating to hurt people, save to defend his boy, and even then he hated it.

"I told him that if he got scared of his powers acting up, that he should just walk away towards the icy mountains. There's no population there save for the ice harvesters and the mountaineers that sell their goods to them… well… there's Olaf also, but no one really pays him any mind save for me and your dad… he's not very smart, that Olaf… but he's a great guy…oh well…" Andrew chuckled as he thought about it all.

"You told him to go up a mountain?" Sherman's eyes widened with disbelief.

"It was that or across the ocean, leaving you behind. This way, he's at least in the same country as you still." Andrew tried to calm the young boy down, trying to understand why he was so concerned still. 'Aren't kids supposed to listen to their elders and trust them?' Sherman took a deep breath and then tried to analyze the situation.

Then they turned towards a female's voice. "Andrew, honey, what's going on here? Who's this?" That red cocker spaniel had glared at Sherman yesterday walked up to them. Sherman groaned inwardly. He didn't want to deal with this.

"This is my nephew, Sherman. We're going to go find his dad. He ran off last night during the party after the ice incident." Andrew replied calmly to his fiancé. It wasn't that he didn't like her, but it had been his mother's choice for him to marry her, because he couldn't seem to find a suitable mate on his own, not that he had actually given it much thought. He didn't like how she acted towards humans though, she was either nervous, or glaring at them trying to figure out what they were thinking about the dogs being intelligent around them. "Sherman, this is Hannah, my… betrothed…" He muttered the word.

"Oh…" She gave Sherman a slight glance of concern, which only Sherman seemed to notice. "You mean that dangerous dog who nearly froze everyone…?"

Sherman growled. This got both dogs to recoil. They had never heard a human growl before, especially like a dog. His tail stuck up to give off a dangerous feel. "My dad didn't nearly freeze anyone! He isn't a danger to anyone unless he feels threatened. Mr. Peabody is good." Some tears started to fill his eyes as he worried about the white beagle he called Mr. Peabody, or his father. "He wouldn't hurt anyone…" He knew very well that it wasn't true, Mr. Peabody would hurt someone, but only if they were threatening Sherman. He wouldn't harm anyone otherwise, as he had proven time and time again. Andrew was about to reassure the boy when he ran off towards the room he had been staying in. With one last glance at his fiancé, Andrew ran off after his nephew.

When he reached the bedroom, he found his parents looking in with some concern and Sherman checking his backpack and grabbing Mr. Peabody's. He had a determined look on his face as he put on his coat.

"Sherman, listen, you don't know where he went. Can you at least wait for me to get my gear together?" Andrew asked.

Sherman looked at him somewhat surprised, having not expected anyone to help him find Mr. Peabody, and then he smirked. "You got Ten minutes before I start towards the mountain range. After that, you gotta catch up." Andrew let out a sigh of relief and ran through the room, grabbing his winter cloak as well as a few other things he was sure he'd need. He then ran out to the kitchen to grab some food, knowing that they'd probably get hungry along the way.

When he came back, his dad was the only one there with Sherman while his mother had wondered off. "Alright you two, if you're certain you can bring him back without getting hurt…" Aron was concerned about them going on such a difficult task alone, but Sherman had assured him that it would be better that way. "You'd better take care of eachother."

Sherman looked towards his canine grandfather and nodded. "I'll be back with both of them, your majesty. I promise, I won't let anything happen to your sons." His face was full of determination and confidence that Aron actually believed the young boy for a moment. With that, the ten-year-old boy walked towards the door to wait for his uncle.

Aron shook his head as he started to see what his sons liked about the boy. "Just remember to take care of yourself as well…" He was as loyal as any dog he'd ever met.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Mr. Peabody looked back towards Arrendog, towards his family, and sighed. He had done it again. He scowled. "I thought I was through with that when I had adopted Sherman, but now I've left him just like the rest of them… what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Edward! You just need a warm hug!" Mr. Peabody turned towards a snowy creature that he hadn't seen since he was a child. It was a lopsided snowman with no nose and sticks for arms.

"Oh my… Olaf? Is that you?" He looked at the snowman as it hugged him. They were now of equal height.

"Yep! Man, I missed you! Did you know that Andy's been the only one to visit me? It gets pretty lonely out here." Olaf looked at his creator with a goofy grin.

Mr. Peabody looked at him curiously as he was released. "I'm still surprised that you're alive… even after all these years…" When he was a young puppy, Mr. Peabody had been practicing control over his powers, and one of the things that he had practiced with was a snowman that he and his brother had made. They had named him Olaf, though Mr. Peabody had not expected him to come alive. He had just wanted to make him move around on his own so that his brother would have someone to play with while he practiced.

Olaf just grinned. "So, what brings you back to Arrendog?"

"My curse is back and I want to get rid of it, or at the very least get a better control over it… you wouldn't have an idea on that would you?" He felt foolish for asking the snowman.

"Nope…" Olaf kept his goofy grin on his face. Mr. Peabody just looked at him like he was looking at a foolish child. He then sighed as the next question came out of the snowman's mouth. "So, where've you been?"

"I went to another country called America, so that I didn't hurt anyone… it worked for a while, but now I'm afraid that with my curse back, that I'll hurt my son…" He muttered. He would do anything for that boy and never wanted to hurt him. He wanted to only protect him.

"Wow, you got a son?"

"Yes, a young human by the name of Sherman… I adopted him, you see… he's really quite a genius in his own way… I wouldn't be surprised if he started towards this way when he heard I had run off though…" Mr. Peabody looked back towards the castle and village he had just left and started to worry about his little boy getting lost in a snowstorm on the mountain while trying to find him.

"Oh?"

This got Mr. Peabody to thinking. "Olaf, if I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?"

"Sure thing, Edward! I'd be more than happy to do you a favor." He had a goofy smile plastered on his frosty face.

Mr. Peabody grimaced, still unused to his first name now. "Olaf, if my boy, Sherman comes up here, can you guide him to top of the mountain? I'll be up there trying to gain control of my powers, alright?"

"No problem, Edward. I can do that easily… but won't you have trouble getting up to the top without the proper gear?"

"Usually, I would agree with you, but this time, I don't think I'll have a problem… I'll see you soon probably." Mr. Peabody smiled weakly at his old friend and walked away towards the peak of the mountains that he was currently climbing. It wasn't that hard to climb at the moment because they weren't at a steep part of the mountain.

"See ya later, Edward!" The gleeful snowman cheered happily as his beagle friend left.

"Heh, yes, I suppose so, Olaf… I suppose so…"

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Sherman was waiting impatiently for his uncle outside of a supplies shack. Apparently, Andrew hadn't gone mountain climbing before, and without knowing how far Mr. Peabody would go, he wanted to be prepared.

Sherman noticed a golden retriever driving a sleigh towards the shack, no doubt to purchase some supplies. She patted her reindeer's head and then walked in, not caring about a human in her territory. Sherman was petting the reindeer's head himself when the golden retriever was kicked out by a burly human with a babyish face.

"Ugh, I hate snobs like that. Seriously, he jacked up the prices on purpose! It's Mountain Robbery!" She muttered as she dusted herself off. "Hey, hands off my pal there, kid. He's not always so friendly to humans."

Sherman smirked. "Sorry, miss. He seems nice to me though." He received a lick from the gentle beast. "Hehe, hey, stop that, heh."

The golden retriever saw this and smirked. "Sven must really like you then. He normally hates humans. What makes you so special?"

"I'm Sherman Beagle Peabody. I'm a veterinarian, and also Mr. Peabody's son. He sorta ran off last night, and now I'm trying to find him…" Sherman said calmly. He still felt torn up about it inside, but he knew his dad had to have had a good reason.

"Huh, well I'm Krystal, and you've already met Sven. We sell ice."

"Huh, that's cool." He chuckled at his little pun.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Krystal grimaced while rolling her eyes.

"Heh, sorry." He then looked back at his dejected uncle as he came out of the shack like store. "What's wrong?"

"He said that he didn't have the supplies for going up so far in the mountains. Apparently, there's a bunch of gear needed and a sleigh and deer as well. I guess we're going to have to hope he didn't go too far up…" Andrew said dejectedly.

Sherman rolled his eyes. "Give me five minutes. Ms. Krystal, if you and Sven would please accompany us as a guide then I'd be more than happy to get you what supplies you needed as well."

Krystal was surprised. This little boy was offering to get her stuff only for her to be a guide. "Okay, but he's buffed up the prices… how…?"

"Let's just say that my dad's a business man and I learned from the best." He held out his hand for the list that was sticking out of her pocket. It had all the things she needed.

She handed it reluctantly over to the little boy who came out five minutes later with his backpack overstuffed and his hands loaded with what Krystal had asked for. "What did you do, threaten his life?"

"No, that's crazy! I just paid him the money that I got from my job last year. I'm surprised he has a credit card scanner up here." Sherman chuckled at the two adult dogs' shocked faces. "I said I was a veterinarian. We get paid well, alright? The rest of my money's in the bank back home though so that I can save up."

"What are you going to save up for?" Krystal asked slowly as she loaded the sleigh. This boy was obviously something else.

Sherman just smiled. "When I get old enough, I'm going to start my own medical practice, so I need the money to buy the equipment and the place, don't I?" The two dogs looked at each other and Sven, then shrugged. It made sense.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Edward Peabody had reached one of the highest peaks of the mountain he was on. He sighed as he looked back. "Well this is another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Peabody… no… Edward… I'm Edward Peabody, a scared puppy that's still afraid of controlling his power… why did I have to be like this anyway? I'm one of the world's most prominent geniuses, the only one to travel through time, and the first dog to adopt a boy… why did I have to nearly freeze him…" He released a single tear and then glared up at the top of the mountain. "…Sherman…"

As he continued up the mountain, a song played in his mind…

"**_The snow blows white on the mountain tonight,_**

**_Not a footprint to be seen._**

**_A kingdom of "Ice"-olation, and it looks like I'm the king…_**

**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._**

**_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried…" _**

Edward looked back again and wiped some more tears from his face as he climbed further up the mountain. He remembered the phrase he had taught himself, hoping to keep control of his powers back then.

**_"Don't let them in, don't let them see,_**

**_Be the good boy you always have to be._**

**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…"_**

Edward now glared at his paws and then took off his remaining glove, throwing it into the swirling winter wind that existed eternally on the mountain.

**_"Well now they know!"_**

He held out his paws and looked at the snow that sprung up from them with a soft smirk as he started to release his powers.

**_"Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore,_**

**_Let it go, let it go!_**

**_Turn away and slam the door,_**

**_I don't care, what they're going to say…"_**

He grimaced as he let his powers reign free for the first time in years, actually allowing them to move and create designs in the snow around him. He smiled as snow came up from his hand and made a pretty design, knowing that this was his power and that he wouldn't hurt anyone up here.

**_"Let the storm rage on,_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway…"_**

He released the cloak that was attached to his princely robes, never having liked it anyway, and let it float in the wind down the mountain. He smirked as he realized just how heavy that thing was. He continued walking up the mountain with greater speed, but also with some excitement in his sparkling, emerald green eyes now. He hadn't allowed himself such free reign with his powers before, but now he had an idea on what he wanted to do with them, if he could that is.

**_"It's funny how some distance,_**

**_Makes everything seem small."_**

He turned around to make sure no one was close enough to his powers. There wasn't a soul in sight. He grinned like a child at Christmas.

_"__**And the fears that once controlled me…"**_

He turned back towards the peak and broke off into a run, knowing full well about the chasm that was a short distance away. He had an idea that he had always wanted to try.

**_"Can't get to me at all!_**

**_It's time to see what I can do,_**

**_To test the limits and brake through…"_**

He reached the chasm and threw his hands forward, for the first time visualizing what he wanted his powers to do. He found that he had created an icy stairway that led to the higher ledge of the peak on the other side of the chasm.

**_"No right, no wrong, no rules for me…_**

**_I'm free!"_**

He smiled as his paw touched the first step, turning it from a frigid ice to a beautifully sculpted ice step with a snowflake design on the center of it and on the sides of the stair case were what appeared to be giant hourglass made of snow. He grinned as it represented his time traveling life as well as his snowy powers. With each step, the stairs became less frigid, but smoother, and well sculpted, just like a real staircase made of glass.

**_"Let it go, let it go,_**

**_I am one with the wind and sky_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_You'll never see me cry!"_**

He smiled as he reached the top of the ledge and another set of hourglasses marked the end of the stairs, like a grand banister.

**_"Here I stand, and here I'll stay."_**

He stomped his foot down and a giant snowflake with an hourglass in the center of it appeared under foot.

**_"Let the storm rage on…"_**

He raised his arms and the snowflake rose up like a platform on ice. Ice crystals formed around him, building the base of what he could've only envisioned as a puppy, a giant ice castle.

**_"My power flurries through the air into the ground."_**

He raised his paws up again, creating the door and stairs of his palace.

**_"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"_**

The ceiling started to form with a crystallized look about it, hourglasses and snowflakes seeming to be the main décor of the palace of ice.

**_"My one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!"_**

A grand chandelier formed just above him. Then he thought about Sherman and how much safer he'd be without him, for perhaps the first time in his life. He hoped the young boy would forgive him, but it was for the best until he could control it around people better. He grimaced as he recalled that his red haired boy was probably the only one who thought of his curse as a gift as well. He shook his head as the palace continued to form around him.

**_"I'm never going back…_**

**_The past is in the past..."_**

He then hit the floor he was standing on with his snow white fist, letting out all his anger he had at himself for losing control in front of others, and a snowy blast surrounded him. When he emerged he was no longer in a heavy dark blue prince suit, but now in a lighter blue outfit with a matching bow tie. It had snowflake and hourglass designs all over it as well, and looked quite charming on the young beagle, considering his usual attire was just a red bowtie with his black glasses. He readjusted his glasses as the swirling ice and snow continued its course.

**_"Let it go, let it go,_**

**_I will rise like the brake of dawn,"_**

As he walked towards a balcony that had finished forming, he noticed a long icy cape with an hourglass symbol had started to form on his outfit, not getting tangled up like the usual cloaks and capes did. It was regal, not that Edward wanted to look regal, but he didn't mind it this time. He felt surprisingly at ease that he was able to do all of this without hurting anyone, or scaring anyone for that matter.

**_"Let it go, let it go_**

**_The perfect boy is gone!"_**

He made his way out onto the balcony as the castle had finished building itself. He smiled as he got a view of a beautiful sunrise reaching over the mountains. He only wished that he didn't have to leave Sherman behind to keep him safe.

**_"Here I stand, in the light of day,_**

**_Let the storm rage on,_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway…"_**

He smirked as he went back inside to look at his handiwork properly for the first time. He had a feeling that he was going to have some guests soon whether he wanted them to come or not…

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Sherman panted as he recovered from their jump. They had lost the sled because Andrew had insisted traveling in the dark and wolves had nearly eaten them. Thankfully, having travelled in more dangerous situations with his father, Sherman had known what to do. He had managed to get both his uncle and Krystal onto Sven's back, along with a few bits of supplies, and they had all three jumped to the other side of the chasm that they had nearly fallen into. While on the falling sleigh, Sherman had used it's rise to jump before it fell and had barely made it to the other side himself.

"That was the most idiotic thing I've ever seen in my life! What were you thinking, kid?" Krystal was still trying to remember the two boys' names. She knew that the dog was prince Andrew of Arrendog, but she was still struggling with Sherman's name.

Sherman pushed himself up from the snow and looked at himself, wondering if his dad would've had a better solution. "I was trying to keep us from being eaten." He muttered as he stood up and shook off the snow.

Andrew's eyes were widened with fear and panic still. He had obviously never tried traveling at night up the mountain. He had never encountered the wolves before. "That was … terrifying."

"We told you that we should've waited for morning." Krystal muttered as she looked down at the remains of her sleigh. "And I just finished paying for that too."

Sherman felt bad about that. "We'll get you a new one when we get back to Arrendog. I promise."

"What good is your promise kid? We're out here in the middle of nowhere and looking for some guy who ran away for Ice knows what reason…"

"He ran away because he was scared, that's all. He's just scared." Sherman looked down at his right hand and felt it freeze a little. He looked at it confused until he noticed a small blue snowflake shimmer on his hand before disappearing. He grimaced. 'Looks like I got more than just his fur when our DNA was merged, heh. I'll have to be careful too…'

"What was he scared of anyway?" Krystal asked somewhat harshly. She was annoyed and Andrew wasn't helping.

"He was scared of hurting people, that's all. Look, I understand if you want to turn back now, all three of you, but I have to keep going. My dad's somewhere up this mountain and I don't want his conditions to get worse because he thinks it's safer to run away." Sherman's determined voice should've belonged to an older man, a politician even, only Sherman was determined to keep his promises. When he had been allowed back to his father, he promised he do anything to protect him and take care of him, like Mr. Peabody had done for him for so many years.

Sherman started up farther and was relieved to find that the others ran to catch up to him. "I'm not letting you have all the fun, Sherman. Besides, I sorta owe it to Edward to keep you safe till we find him, don't ya think?" Sherman just chuckled.

"Eh, and someone's gotta help you take care of this guy if he's followin. You seem to handle yourself well, but with him, you might need help making sure he doesn't get into trouble." Krystal smirked. She didn't know what was really pulling her towards helping them, but she was starting to like the little boy, and the prince was kinda cute… that and Sven had given her the look when she was all set on leaving them be. She couldn't ignore that look.

Sven just smiled as he picked up the two dogs and placed them on his back. He lowered himself for the boy to ride too, but Sherman shook his head. He'd be better off walking if he was really gaining his dad's freezing powers. He had a feeling that he'd need to learn how his dad controlled it before he hurt someone with his own powers. "Let's get going then."

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

The duchess of Cheapton was throwing a fit, having claimed that Edward had nearly killed her with his ice. She rounded up a few of the other nobles that were on her side on the matter. They complained to the royals to send out a search party to find him. A search party was agreed on, but not to harm the young prince, but to bring him home. They would be led by Hannah to act as a Search party for the twin princes and the little boy who had run off with Andrew. Though King Aron had more faith in his sons, Queen Sarah was all for it, fearing that the boy had influenced both her children towards the worst. She trusted humans, yes, but only ones that she knew for years. To her, Sherman was a strange creature, especially with canine DNA and yet being human at the same time. It terrified her to see such a strange creature being so friendly with her boys. Especially since he had Edward's confidence and trust when she hadn't even known of him before.

Hannah groaned in annoyance as she and the two bodyguards of the duchess, along with some of the royal guards that the king had chosen, rode off on horses to go through the mountains and chase after the missing royals and the young human. It wasn't that she didn't like humans, like most of her family, she just wasn't used to them being intelligent. She smirked as she recalled that Sherman had acted different from most humans, having thought on his own and yet still looking to his dad for guidance during the party. He was definitely an interesting human.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Sherman waited once more for his uncle to catch up to him at the edge of an icy forest. It was certainly beautiful. Krystal had cracked some of the ice in a lake for Sven to get a drink and the two of them were currently sharing a carrot while Sherman was chewing on some jerky. It wasn't one of his favorite things to eat, but traveling around the world throughout time he had learned not to be choosy of his meals unless his dad offered a choice. His dad was a great chef.

He smirked as he noticed a snowman seeming to sit and wait for something. It was a funny looking snowman. He turned as his uncle finally reached them. "Thanks for waiting, *huff* haven't climbed this much in two months."

"I'm surprised to hear you climb at all." Krystal chuckled. *Splat* A snowball had just hit her face. "Who threw that?"

"Heh, nice shot, Olaf!" Andrew smiled as he spoke to the snowman, who Sherman now noticed to have a small pile of snowballs nearby.

"Thanks, Andy!" The golden retriever and reindeer were shocked. Sherman was startled, for sure, but he looked back at his own hand and shrugged it off, considering he had skated with mammoths before. The snowman stood up and tossed a snowball in his hand like a professional.

Sherman just laughed in surprise as he saw this. "Hah, wow, a talking snowman. Cool."

"Hello, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs and summer!" Olaf said as he greeted his old friend with a hug and then turned to the others.

"Heh, sorry about him, Olaf tends to not think so much as he should. Olaf, you know you'll melt in Summer, right?" Andrew grimaced as he reminded the snowman for the twentieth or so time.

"Yeah, but one day I'll be allowed to at least see the flowers, right?" Olaf smiled an innocent smile, but Andrew knew better. Olaf was older than Sherman was and knew that the little snowman, although naive, was smarter than that.

Sherman smirked at him. He then grabbed a carrot from the pack and handed it to Andrew to put on the snowman. "Every snowman needs a carrot nose, right?"

Andrew smirked. "Yeah, I just kept forgetting to get him one." He shoved it right onto the snowman, but it accidently when through his whole face save for a little bit that stuck out. "Whoops! Sorry, Olaf."

"I love it! It's such an itty bitty baby nose!" He said as he played with it. Sherman rolled his eyes and grinned. He came up from behind and shoved the majority of the carrot back through the head of the snowman, therefore fixing the problem and giving him a bigger nose. "OH! That's even better, thanks!"

"You're welcome. I'm Sherman." The red headed boy grinned as his tail came out involuntarily to wag. Thankfully, against his white shirt and coat, along with the snowy background, Sven and Krystal thought it was a trick of the light. "And this is Sven and Krystal." He pointed them out to the snowman.

"Nice to meet you, Sherman. So, what are you doing this far up the mountain, Andy? Are you following Eddy?" The beagle grimaced as his friend had gotten it right on the first time.

"Yes, you've seen him, I take it?" Sherman bit his lip as his uncle conversed with the funny snowman. He hoped that his dad was alright.

"Yep. He asked me to bring his son up the mountain to him if he came looking for him. He seemed pretty worried about his mark though." The snowman grimaced.

"Really?" Sherman asked incredulously.

"Yep! And from what he told me, it looks like I'm guiding you up the mountain." Sherman couldn't help but laugh. His dad had known he'd come looking for him. He felt relieved, his dad had some faith in him. "Let's go!" Olaf smiled and laughed as he started to drag Sherman by his wrist up the mountain. The others followed him with little question.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Hannah was following the tracks easily with the help of the guards and the two bodyguards. She knew that the duchess had ordered her bodyguards to kill Edward, but she knew that if she wanted to keep the world from breaking apart, she'd have to keep him and his boy away from them. Mentally she wanted to get this whole mess over with so that she didn't have to ever see the bodyguards again. Though she hated to admit it, she was starting to become fond of intelligent humans, and if what she had heard about the boy was right, then he was definitely an intelligent human. All he had wanted was to help his father. Hannah could respect that, but she still didn't like being forced into a situation where marrying was the only way to a throne. It felt stupid and evil. She didn't love Andrew, but she thought he was decent. He wasn't demanding, and she made sure that he didn't fall for her, what with her attitude towards humans and all. She looked back on it and found that she didn't even really want to be a princess anymore anyway. They had too much trouble in their lives. She sighed and muttered, "Oh what a tangled web we weave when at first we learn to deceive…" it was an old quote, but she felt it was appropriate. She secretly hoped that the two dogs and the little boy would be fine. She had admired Edward and his son's determination and intelligence, and that was no small feat. Hannah rarely admired anyone.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Andrew started trying to climb the cliff side again for the tenth time that hour. "Almost got it!"

"No you don't…." Krystal had set herself down leaning against a rock as the beagle struggled to climb. "I wouldn't put my paw there if I were you… or there… or there…"

"I've got this…!" Just then, Andrew fell once more onto Sven's back. Sven had been catching him since he had started trying to scale the cliff. "Ugh, thanks, Sven." The reindeer grunted.

Olaf came from the side of the cliff with Sherman running up behind him with an excited expression on his face. "Hey, guys! I don't know if this will help, but I found a staircase that leads to right where you want to go!" The two dogs looked at each other and then back at the snowman as he and Sherman started back towards the stairs.

The two dogs were dumbfounded, along with Sven as they stared up at the most beautiful castle they had ever seen. "I think I'm going to cry…" Krystal muttered under her breath.

Andrew heard her and nodded. "Go ahead, I won't judge…" The beauty of the large crystal like structure before them was nearly too much for him to take in as well. He looked and saw Sherman and Olaf already starting up with Sven trying to join them.

"Aw, gee." Krystal ran over to Sven. The stairs were too narrow for him. "Sven, you'll have to wait down here for us, okay, buddy? Look, just stay here, okay?" Sven grunted once and gave her a puppy eyed look, but knew that he wouldn't fit the stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Andrew noticed the hourglasses that worked to hold the rails up for the stairs, along with the huge monstrous ice guards that stood like knights in front of the castle. "Wow… okay, two questions, guys… one, what's with the hourglasses, oh and two, how the heck are we supposed to get past those guys?" He looked up at the ice guardians with fear.

Sherman looked at his uncle and thought, 'No matter how alike they look, he's no Mr. Peabody… he's just **_Prince_** Peabody…' He walked right up to the snowy guardians with Olaf grinning right behind him, oblivious to any and all trouble. He looked up to the tallest of the ice creatures. "Is Mr. Peabody available?"

The beast looked down at the boy with question in its mind, but dismissed it as he saw he was just a little boy. "The master is busy practicing his control on the second floor. Do you mean to harm our master?" His deep voice was gruff and fearsome, but Sherman and Olaf were the only ones who didn't cower from its voice.

"No, I'm just looking for Mr. Peabody. I don't want to hurt him or anything." Sherman looked up with such determination that the giant was startled. "I at least just want to talk to him for a few minutes. You know, see that he's okay?"

"And who are you exactly?" He lowered his head so that his large blue rock like eyes could look at the little boy.

"My name is Sherman, and this is my friend Olaf. That's my uncle, Andrew and our friend Krystal." Sherman said with a smile as he pointed out all the others who had come with him. "I'm Mr. Peabody's doctor, Doctor Sherman Beagle Peabody. I'm also Mr. Peabody's boy. He missed out on a checkup and I came to see him." His face and voice were now serious. The only one who didn't look at him like he was crazy other than the frost giants was Olaf. He still had that stupid grin plastered on his face, along with complete obliviousness.

The frost giants thought about it for a minute before opening the door. "No funny business. If our master summons us to get rid of you, we shall not be very nice."

Sherman nodded once, taking on the role of leadership. "I understand." The four walked in, all behind Sherman.

"What's with this kid?" Andrew muttered as they went through. He didn't think he'd have the courage to do that.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Sherman sank to his knees, shaking with fear and terror in his eyes. Olaf was by his side in mere seconds. "Sherman, are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, just give me a minute, Olaf… that… that was scary…" Sherman panted.

Krystal and Andrew looked at each other and then to the young red headed boy. "Seriously? That's what scared you? Not the fact that we ran into wolves?"

"Or the fact that we jumped a chasm?"

"Or that my brother's powers made those things? Talking to them scared you?"

Sherman chuckled. "No, heh, what scared me was the fact that he actually looked down at me from that great height. I sorta expected him to act like the guards at your castle back in Arrendog and just keep staring forward, heh." Andrew face palmed himself. His nephew was something else.

"Alright, we'll stick with that for now, but how about explaining the all the hourglasses? Isn't that a little weird to you too?" This caused Sherman to actually laugh.

"Haha, oh man, he hasn't told you yet?" Sherman's smile returned as he stood up. "Mr. Peabody's the only person in existence to have successfully created a time machine, hahah."

Andrew face palmed again while Krystal just thought that he was crazy. "Sherman, I think you're starting to lose it. Shouldn't humans be wearing coats long before this cold anyway?"

"Huh?" Sherman then remembered that he had put his coat into his bag after the wolf incident, subconsciously thinking of it as a blanket. "Oh, yeah…" He dug his coat out of his bag and then looked at his right hand funny. The mark was shining again. He put his coat back into his bag. "It's actually not that cold in here, and doesn't it look amazing?" He smiled as he spun around the icy main hall. It was amazing in both structure and design.

Andrew smirked. 'One minute he's ten, the next he's an adult… what is with this boy?' He started to walk towards the boy and snowman only to slip on the ice. "WHOA!" He slipped and crashed into Krystal and Olaf while Sherman just jumped over the group and landed just on the other side on one foot. They looked and saw that he had already grabbed his skates and had them on. "Cheater…" Andrew muttered from under the snowman and golden retriever.

"Did not. I just came in prepared." Sherman smirked. He skated over and then started to help the three up. "Heh, you've got to be prepared when traveling up to the north pole, and that was colder than this place." Sherman smiled a big toothy grin.

"Sherman, honestly, did you really travel to the North Pole? And is your dad really a time traveler?" Andrew asked as Sherman pulled him up.

"Of course he is! Why would I lie about something like that?" Sherman asked as he started towards another set of stairs that were in the palace. "Come on, they said Mr. Peabody was on the second floor!"

Andrew grimaced, once more seeing the energy that had gotten the boy through many trials through his life as Edward's son. The others made their way towards him and found the stairs weren't as slippery as the floor. They reached the top to find that Sherman was nervously waiting outside the large doors that stood there with an hourglass on them. "Don't tell me that after all of this, that you're now worried…" Andrew gave a cocky smirk to his nephew.

Sherman took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. He peeked inside and saw the back of a beagle that was wearing a light blue outfit with snowflakes and hourglass designs on it, including the cape. Sherman couldn't help but smirk. 'Now he looks royal, heh' He signaled the others to be quiet and noticed that Krystal was just going back outside to hang with Sven. She knew a family matter when she saw it.

Sherman, Andrew, and Olaf all walked in and sat down on the icy floor as Mr. Peabody kept himself distracted with making ice sculptures with his powers. "Honestly, this feels like cheating." They could hear the dog muttering. He had managed to make an ice statue of every dog in his family, save for Sherman, whom he made a human ice sculpture of. He was currently working on making one of Olaf and had just finished. "I know I'm supposed to be practicing to keep control of my powers, but this is just pointless. Nothing requires me to keep powering it with ice, nor does anything here require me to melt it… what was I thinking?"

Andrew, ever the nosy and annoying, placed his input. "You were worried you'd freeze everyone, that's what you were thinking." Edward froze in his tracks, the statue now finished anyway, his tail sticking up from under his prince robes and cape that had come with his icy powers. "Nice costume by the way. Where'd you get it?"

Sherman took a look at the sculptures with amazement. "Wow, Mr. Peabody, these are pretty fantastic!"

Edward turned to his young pup with concern, but then shrugged it off. Sherman believed it was amazing, which didn't usually mean much to him, but at this point it meant that his son wasn't scared of him and that he didn't mind the beagle's power. Then he noticed Sherman didn't have his coat on. "Sherman, aren't you cold?"

"Nope. It's not really cold in here, ya know? But, it is pretty fantastic! Just look at this place! I thought the Taj Mohall was amazing, but this place is even better!" He smiled at his father, melting away some of the beagle's worries.

"Thank you, Sherman. I'm afraid that I wasn't really thinking about this when it happened though, it came out when I realized that I wouldn't hurt anyone from all the way out here." He then looked to Olaf and Andrew. "Thank you for taking care of Sherman. I know it must have taken you out of your comfort zone to come all the way up here, Andrew. And thank you for guiding them here, Olaf." Olaf nodded and smiled.

"Eh, just a bit. Your kid is something though. Seriously, does anything scare him?" Andrew grimaced as he looked at his twin's outfit, sort of jealous about how cool it looked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he whipped up a chair for him to sit in. It was a simple chair made of ice and there was also another chair next to it for Edward to sit on. "Sherman's afraid of quite a few things."

"Hah, I saw no sign of that! That boy of yours is something else, that's for sure. Why on the way here, we got chased by wolves and…"

"Wolves? What on earth were you doing traveling by night?" Edward asked with a concerned glare as his son started playing with some of the left over ice and snow on the floor with Olaf.

"Who said we were traveling by night?" Andrew asked curiously.

Edward glared at his twin. "Our mountain wolves are nocturnal, Andrew. Didn't you study up basic zoology?"

Andrew waved it off with his paw. "Anyway, while we were being chased by wolves, we almost fell off the mountain with this girl and her reindeer we were traveling with and your boy comes up with an idea. He starts throwing some of the gear on the reindeer, Sven's back, and then he starts throwing the girl, Krystal onto his back and me as well. Then he yells at the reindeer to jump and he does, barely making it to the other side I might add. I look back and Sherman is using the sleigh as a way to boost his jump as it goes up in the air over the slope first and then starts to fall. He managed to grab onto the mountain, pulled himself up over the edge, and then kept walking for a few feet before falling asleep from exhaustion. He didn't even cry or panic or anything through the whole thing!"

"Really?" Edward looked over to his son who was now playing around, trying to do what his father had with his hands to make snow appear. Olaf was making snow mounds build under the young boy's hands to make it seem like he was making snow, just like his dad. "Sherman was terrified the last time we faced wolves. I'm glad he came out of that alright though, but traveling at night was still reckless."

"That was my brilliant idea, I was stupid, I know. Sorry, Eddy." Edward muttered his forgiveness to his twin before the excited green clad dog continued his tale. "Oh, and you are going to love this! You know those guards you have outside?"

"Yes, what about them? They didn't give you all much trouble did they?" Edward was suddenly worried that it was a bad idea to have those creatures out there if they had threatened his boy and brother.

"Heck no, Eddy! Sherman walked right up to them and said he was your doctor! He said that you had missed an appointment and that he had come to check on you! I don't know how anything could believe that little boy is your doctor, but they let us in and when we got in is when he started shaking with fear! After we were safe! Can you believe that?"

Edward looked to his son with concern in his eyes. "I will admit, I'm surprised about that, but I already told you he was a veterinarian and a doctor. Sherman's intelligent and resourceful. I am amazed that you all made the trip though." He walked towards the balcony with his brother following closely. He noticed the reindeer and golden retriever talking at the bottom of the stairs, though it was really Krystal doing all the talking. "I suppose those are your friends you were telling me about?"

"Huh?" Andrew looked down and saw them. "Oh, yeah, that's Krystal and Sven. Sven can't get up the stairs apparently."

"I can fix that." Edward smiled calmly as he waved a hand out towards the stairs. They extended out so that Sven could climb them without trouble. Krystal saw this and waved up to them while Edward and Andrew waved back. "That should help. Mind you, this is a nice place, but I would rather be back in my apartment with Sherman, trying to solve problems and help him with his homework." Andrew looked at his brother with shock.

"Seriously? You'd give up all of this…?" He waved his hands around to show the extent of the castle and the mountain, "…just to live in some small pent house in New York and take care of a little boy? Mind you, I can understand taking care of Sherman, but the apartments are always so small from what I've heard. Why would you want to stay in a place like that when you could make a palace like this?"

Edward just looked at his twin like he was crazy. "My apartment's not that small, for one, and for another thing, what would we eat? Tell you what, Andrew, if you want to starve up here on the icy mountains in an ice palace, you go on ahead. I won't stop you."

"Heh, fine, I'll come visit you in New York then if you promise to visit us more often, deal?"

"Only if you keep a low profile, Andrew, the humans were already stunned by me, they still aren't ready for the rest of Arrendog, hehe." Edward smirked. The two brothers laughed as the reindeer and his canine friend entered the room.

"What the icicles?" The two beagles turned their heads towards the confused golden retriever and followed her gaze.

Edward's eyes widened in fear as he saw what Krystal was so shocked about, Sherman had formed a small ice statue in his hands without a single tool. "Oh my!" His heart skipped a beat with panic and worry. "Sherman?"

Sherman noticed his dad's concerned face. "What's wrong, Mr. Peabody? Don't you like it?" It was a small version of Mr. Peabody in his original bowtie and his glasses standing on Sherman's hand.

"It's very nice, Sherman, but how are you controlling it?" Mr. Peabody asked curiously, but with some pride as he looked at the tiny, yet detailed, figurine of himself. His boy had gained his powers it seemed through the DNA conversion. 'Amazing, he's not even scared of it…'

Sherman smiled a wide toothy grin and waved his hand in the air. Olaf now had a funny straw hat with a blue snowflake covered ribbon on it. Olaf smiled and clapped is stick hands together with joy. "Oh, wow, that is so cool!" Sherman then pointed at his uncle's feet, who was now the only one not wearing skates other than Edward, Sven, and Olaf. With a flick of Sherman's wrist, a set of green and silver skates appeared on Andrew's paws, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"I figured it out!" Sherman said with a wide smile. "All I have to do is believe I can do it, Mr. Peabody… it's like you always say, have confidence in yourself and you can do anything!" He laughed like the little boy he was.

The two Peabody brothers were stunned with shock. In all their struggles with Edward's power, Sherman, who had only had the powers for mere minutes it seemed, had figured out the secret; trust in oneself. Edward looked back on it and realized that he had only had problems with his icy powers when he had lost confidence with them. Otherwise they either didn't activate, or they turned into scary things. He let out a small huff of a laugh as he realized his boy was right.

"Sherman, once again, you're a genius." Edward smiled at his beaming son. Sherman's smile was short though as a the three canines and half-canine heard a click. Edward raised a sheet of ice in front of all of them in a panic while Olaf tackled Sherman. "SHERMAN!" Came the panicked dog-father's voice.

Sherman sat up as quick as he could with a glare and froze the shooters onto the balcony with a swish of his hand. "I'm okay… thanks Olaf, thanks Mr. Peabody." He was shivering, not from the cold, but from anger, even though his eyes showed fear now. He hated being shot at. He and his father looked at where the bullet was frozen in midair, a mere two feet from where Sherman had been standing just seconds before.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

When they reached the mountain's icy top, the group was stunned by the castle. Hannah was certainly impressed and allowed herself a small smirk. 'For a guy who's afraid of losing control of his powers, he certainly does amazing work with them.' The group made their way up the stairs slowly and noticed that there were frozen giants having a snowball fight with a smaller snowman, a reindeer, a golden retriever, a snow white beagle in green, and a red haired little boy who couldn't stop wagging his tail. 'I had heard from the queen that the young boy had been in a lab accident, but to have canine features? Interesting…'

The two bodyguards had ridden ahead and were found frozen in a jail cell made out of ice. Standing outside the icy prison was a beagle who looked exactly like Prince Andrew, save for he had emerald eyes and wore a light blue set of prince robes that seemed to be made of air, ice, and snow, and had a set of large black round glasses on his snout. Hannah was curious about the interesting design on everything, but decided better as she dismounted and waited for the beagle to finish scolding the two human bodyguards.

"… and a bullet? Really? You could not only have hurt innocents, but you could've killed them! If I didn't worry about causing a small war between our two nations, I'd… oooh!" Edward stomped his foot down menacingly, which caused the two men to back away. Much to everyone's surprise though, it only resulted in kicking up some snow. "You are both lucky that Andrew and I noticed you coming up when we did. Getting past the behemoths was impressive, yes, but trying to sneak up on dogs who have been dodging assassination attempts for years is just plain foolish! Had I not put up a shield, judging by where the bullet was heading, you would've killed my boy, Sherman!"

The two humans kept trying to back themselves away into the icy prison, not wishing to feel the wrath of the strange prince. He seemed to get angrier when concerned for the weird human with a tail and had been particularly enraged when the boy had almost been killed with a bullet to the head. Edward had noticed the clicking of a gun though and had erected an icy shield before it could hurt the boy. Olaf knocking the child down had helped as well, even though Edward had already frozen the bullet in midair two feet from Sherman's face. Edward was amazed when his son just glared at it and then raised his own hand to freeze the two would-be assassins in their place on the edge of the balcony. Edward had only unfrozen them when he had disarmed them and placed them in the makeshift cell made of ice. He had suggested that Sherman practice his powers by having a snowball fight with the others. Sherman knew it was an excuse to talk to the men alone and accepted it with the ease of a child.

Hannah looked up to the heavens and hoped that the beagle would be reasonable enough to talk to them. "Um, excuse me, your highness? Prince Edward?"

"I'll deal with you in a minute, Princess Hannah. Why don't you take some of the guards with you to play with the others while leaving some here so I'm not tempted to freeze these two?" Edward hadn't even so much as glanced back at her, but she shrugged and nodded to the guards. You didn't mess with a Peabody without dire consequences, and that included the youngest, Sherman Beagle Peabody, without ticking off his father. It was just common sense.

Hannah was surprised to find that the little boy was now making snowballs out of thin air and wagging his tail. The guards were even more surprised, but being the trained professionals they were, they just waited for orders. Andrew quickly put a stop to that when he and Olaf started firing snowballs at everyone. Krystal and Sven hid behind one of the giants while laughing. Krystal hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"Catch!" Hannah turned to a voice and was surprised when she found Sherman had thrown her a few snowballs to play with. He started pitching them towards his uncle and the others as well while smiling. "You're on my team!" Sherman's smile was indeed contagious, as was his fun loving laughter as he continued to make snowballs, both the normal way, and with his new powers.

Hannah looked at the snowball in hand and then at the boy. He didn't care that she was royalty like everyone else did. In fact, he probably didn't even know. He just thought that she should play with them. Hannah smiled and then noticed that the others were trying to hit her.

"Whoops!" She ducked down behind a snow bank with Sherman. "So, who's on our team?"

"Just you and me, I'm testing out my powers, so I asked everyone else to go up against me, but with you and the others showing up, I thought it'd be nice to have someone else on the team. How's my dad holding up? Did he freeze those guys yet?" Sherman grimaced.

Hannah smirked. "Not yet, I left some guards up there to keep watch though. Did they really shoot a bullet at you?"

Sherman frowned slightly. "Yeah. I got lucky though. Mr. Peabody and Olaf saved me. If it wasn't for them, I'd be… never mind, let's just fight back before we get pummeled with snowballs." He smirked as he conjured up a half dozen snowballs near the two.

Hannah nodded and the two of them started shooting snowballs back towards the others. She smiled and joined in on the laughing. She hadn't felt this good since she was a puppy.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

It took less time to make it down the mountain, but it was still the next morning when they all returned to Arrendog. Hannah had finally made a decision to go back home and renounce herself as a princess. She didn't really have much of a claim anyway as she was still the twelfth one in line for the throne. The duchess of Cheapton was sent back and banished, along with informed that they would not be allowed to trade with Arrendog ever again.

Sarah was slightly disappointed that Hannah and Andrew hadn't gotten along, but was grateful that her twin boys were home. Sherman was sitting on a small chair next to Olaf while his father was talking to his parents. He had yet to retrieve his red bowtie from his room, so Sherman had grabbed it for him. Sherman now twiddled with it in his hands while trying to figure out what the adults were talking about.

"Edward, why not stay here? You and Sherman could surely have…"

"No, mother, we can't. I left for good reason, and I intend to go back for an equally good reason. Sherman and I are too used to New York. Though the humans are not yet ready to realize that Arrendog still exists, they are now as used to me as they will be. I raised Sherman there too, and he has a life there. I'm sure we can visit every once in a while, but to stay here…" Mr. Peabody looked to Sherman who was twiddling his favorite bowtie in his hands like the bored child he was. "No, I'm afraid it's not a good idea. If you wanted to visit me, you could let me know and we'd figure something out for you, but at this moment Sherman and I have to get back. Sherman has already missed out on a bit of school and his friends are probably concerned about him."

Aron looked at his son and grandson and then to the younger of his sons and his queen. They had all lived different lives. He noticed his wife was looking to him expectantly, trying to get him to see it her way. Aron sighed and shook his head. Then he looked to his son with a smile. "You're very mature for your age, Edward, what with only being a teenager and all." This made Edward blush and look towards his son, who's head had shot up in shock at that. He had forgotten to calculate how old his dad really was, since Arrendog dogs tended to live as long as humans. In a way, Edward Peabody had still been a child himself when he had adopted Sherman. "We'll call you and schedule a visit. You should come visit us for Christmas though, and we'll come for New Years, how does that sound, boy?"

Edward looked to Sherman who smiled and made a cloud of snow for his snowman friend, who had been starting to melt. Edward then looked back to his father with a smile. "We'd be delighted, father."

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Mr. Peabody and Sherman skated back across the ocean after Sherman had made sure to purchase a new sleigh for Krystal, just like he promised. While they skated, Sherman explained his little adventure on his way to find his father. Mr. Peabody was proud of his boy, but was also ashamed of himself for leaving Sherman. He mentally promised that he would never do something like that again. Olaf had decided to stay with Andrew, now that Sherman had provided him with his own personal little Flurry, he would be able to step outside and smell the flowers, just like he had always wanted. All in all, it had been an eventful trip.

"Now Sherman, I don't want you to let anyone, not even Ms. Peterson, about our little trip to Arrendog, do you understand? Or about our powers. I'm still worried about them and just what they can do." Mr. Peabody said as the two arrived at their apartment. They had taken off their skates and made the ice vanish as soon as they had arrived in the harbor.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody." Sherman wagged his tail as his nose took in the familiar scent of their home. He had missed it. Mr. Peabody couldn't help but smile at his son. Then, his son's tail stopped wagging and a curious look came upon the red head's face. "Mr. Peabody?"

"Yes, Sherman, what is it?"

"Are you really a teenager, according to Arrendog?"

Mr. Peabody couldn't help but give off a little blush as he realized his mistake in not telling his father to be quiet. "Um… yes…" He didn't know how to defend himself on this point, what with the fact that he had been full grown when he had turned four, which was still confusing to him.

"Huh…" Sherman's smile returned. "Well we better not let the world know that either then, eh, Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody smiled back at his wonderful, darling boy. "Thank you, Sherman." It had certainly been an eventful adventure, and one that neither would be soon to forget.

**_Sorry I cut it short, but I ran out of ideas for this, and I didn't make Hannah entirely like Hans cuz I liked this idea I have running through my head which might appear in a few episodes after I get done "Updating" the Improbable History of Mr. Peabody. Hope you enjoy :D_**


	4. Episode 4: Meeting King Arthur

**_Based off the Improbable History episode: King Arthur from Mr. Peabody's Improbable History, with a little movie twist in it. Enjoy :D _**

It had been two weeks since Sherman had discovered his father's power and heritage. He smiled to himself as they talked about royalty in class. At the moment, students were debating on King Arthur. Some said he was real, others disagreed. It was certainly an interesting subject.

Sherman didn't seem to have any problems with his powers, so long as once in a while, he could fiddle with an icepack he had in his lunch box. He explained it was like a stress toy when asked about it by the teachers, and they didn't bother him for it. He was usually a good boy who studied very hard just like the other students.

"Hey, Sherman, what do you think?" Sherman looked up to see his blonde haired friend, Penny looking at him with those large blue eyes of hers. "Was King Arthur real? Or just a myth?"

Sherman put a hand to his chin while he thought about it. "Ya know, I'm not sure. I'll ask Mr. Peabody tonight and see what he thinks about that tonight. I don't think we've met King Arthur, but we might have and I was too young to remember it."

"Wow, Sherman, just how long have you been traveling?"

Sherman thought about it. "Since before I can remember… I'm not really sure how long, only that Mr. Peabody built the WABAC after he had adopted me." Penny nodded. It made sense.

*BRING*

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Sherman and Penny walked outside and found Mr. Peabody was talking to Penny's dad, Paul, already. Mr. Peabody turned his head as his son came towards them. "Ah, Sherman, did you have a good time today?"

"Sure did, Mr. Peabody! We learned about King Arthur today. Now everyone's debating whether or not he's a myth though."

"Ah, a question that has been bugging people for centuries."

Paul gave a smirk to his canine friend. "Yeah, but I'm sure you'll soon find proof to put a stop to that, huh, Peabody?"

The beagle looked up to the human with a grimace. "Maybe so, but after Sherman's done with his homework. Come along, Sherman, we better get going."

"Right, Mr. Peabody. See you tomorrow, Penny!"

"See ya, Sherman!"

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Mr. Peabody had already started to set the coordinates for the 6th century when Sherman had finished his homework. "Where are we going today, Mr. Peabody?"

"Camelot if we can, Sherman. We'll be heading to the sixth century to see if we can find out if there really was a King Arthur." Sherman wagged his tail as he sat down in his chair.

After a few minutes through the swirling time stream, they landed in the forests behind a large castle in England. A set of tubes came down upon them to put the proper attire on the two. Sherman found himself in a set of simple squire's robes while Mr. Peabody found himself once more in princely garbs. He frowned as Sherman snickered and set the WABAC to give him a professor's robe instead, to show he was a man of science, or rather, dog.

The two walked towards the castle, surprised that the drawbridge was down. "What do you make of it, Mr. Peabody?"

"I'm not sure, Sherman. At any rate, we'd best be careful." The two entered the throne room without any problem to find a blonde king sitting upon his throne.

"At last you are here!" The king exclaimed with joy at the two. Sherman and Peabody looked at each other confused for a moment and then back to the king. "Which of you is the doctor?"

Sherman looked to his father, wondering if he should answer. Mr. Peabody shook his head slightly and then looked back to the king. "Why, is someone ill, your majesty?"

"Not yet, but there will be. There always is on Black Tuesday." Sherman noticed Mr. Peabody wince as the king put a hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Black Tuesday, sire?" Sherman asked slowly. He knew a little about the black plague and was concerned that it had something to do with that.

"Yes, Once a year, Merry Old England breaks out in a rash of plagues and floods. It always happens on a Tuesday, he he, and you couldn't very well call it 'White Tuesday', could you?" The king explained.

Mr. Peabody sighed a slight bit of relief. He, like Sherman, had been worried about the Black Plague, but that had been a continuous thing. This sounded like a once a year problem. "Have there been any disasters yet?"

"Oh yes, all sorts…"

"Such as?"

"Well, taketh for instance, my singing sword?" He unsheathed the weapon and held it high in the air. A flat little tune that sounded like a fly or kazoo came from it.

"Looks alright to me." Sherman noted as the king showed the young man.

"Well it may looketh alright, but today it singeth flat!" King Arthur, as it now seemed evident that he was, then sheathed his sword away.

Mr. Peabody rubbed his temples. "What else has gone wrong, your highness?"

The king glanced towards a poor old man who was muttering something to a crow. He put a hand near his mouth to whisper towards the dog, so as not to let the man know he was gossiping about him. "There's Merlin, the Magician. One hour ago, he developed a case of amnesia." The king proceeded to point to his head to make his point.

The two Time-traveler's oversensitive ears picked up the wizard's mutterings. "Abra… abra…a… abra, oh, I wish I could recall how the rest of that go-eth…"

"You see?" The king asked the two, drawing their attention back to him. "One calamity after another, huh-uh, and who knows what's next."

Unfortunately for them, it didn't take long to find out. A page ran in, knocking the door flat to the ground as he rushed to bring the news. "Sire, we are doomed! Camelot is Doomed!"

The king rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Of course we are dear boy, its Black Tuesday."

The page continued in panting breaths. "It's the drawbridge, sire! There's a dragon down there!"

Sherman's eyes widened while Mr. Peabody slapped a paw to his face. 'I would find a way to show him a dragon while trying to meet a king…' Sherman and King Arthur were already at the window. Sherman had, thankfully, enough sense to keep his head low so that he was barely noticeable from below, and yet still able to see the dragon. "I suppose there really is a dragon down there, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked as he walked towards the window.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody. It's a big, mean, green one. It looks like it could swallow all of us whole!"

"This, then, is it!" The king exclaimed in a droll voice.

Mr. Peabody looked at the dragon, and then to the king. "Why not fight the dragon?" He knew that if there were dragons, there had to be knights in shining armor to fight them. It was a classic story plot that had been done too many times to doubt.

"Yes, but what with?" Mr. Peabody blinked and stared at the king incredulously. 'This man is supposed to be a brilliant leader? Must be the Black Tuesday nonsense… I hope.'

"What about your knights?" Sherman asked, having also the similar idea that Mr. Peabody was having.

"Restless, lad, restless, can't sleep a wink."

This left Sherman in a semi annoyed look that seemed quite humorous to his father. Mr. Peabody saved the boy from explaining further by doing so for him. "Sherman was referring to the armor type of Knights, your majesty." The King turned towards the beagle and listened intently. "You know, Galahad? Lancelot?"

"Oh! Them! Yes, that's a good idea!" He then called out, "Summon my knights!"

The buglers sounded the call and soon the clanking of armor could be heard. "Mr. Peabody, doesn't that sound a little off to you?" Sherman whispered as the knights walked out. The beagle nodded while suppressing a groan.

"Rust! It is the thing we feareth most!"

"What just happened?"

"Well, Sherman, it appears that the knights decided to take a bath with their armor on."

The king looked at Mr. Peabody like he was insane. "Well of course they did! How else would you expect a knight to be ready to go-eth, even when trying to get clean?"

Sherman opened his mouth to answer, but a quick shake from his father's head silenced the boy's comment. Mr. Peabody then looked out the window and noticed one knight, who was returning from a quest, come about and face the dragon.

"I am Arthur's most valiant knight, Sir Round." He certainly looked the part, "Be gone, oh Dragon, or I shall run-eth you through!" The portly knight raised his fist and shook it.

Mr. Peabody's eyes widened as he predicted what would happen next. "Sherman, get down!" He said to his son, who had been watching as well.

Sherman didn't question it as he heard the dragon's fiery blast upon the knight. Mr. Peabody concentrated on the Knight's armor with his icy powers so that, though the armor would melt away, the knight and horse would be fine. Thankfully, no one noticed anything save for Sir Round's heart colored boxers. His horse took it from there as the knight shouted, "Gadzooks! I've been barbequed!" The knight was still alive, thanks to Mr. Peabody's quick thinking.

Infuriated, the king drew his singing sword, and waving it around carelessly, he proclaimed, "Out of tune or not, Excalibur and I shall cut the beast to ribbons, hehe!" But the only thing he cut was a bell cord, which proceeded to knock him out with the small red bell overhead.

Sherman did a quick check of the unconscious king to make sure he was still breathing. Once satisfied, he turned to his father and asked, "Well Mr. Peabody, what now?"

Mr. Peabody scratched his head. "It would seem, Sherman, that the responsibility falls to us."

"Yeah, but how do you handle a dragon?"

Mr. Peabody couldn't help but smirk. "Preferably with asbestos gloves."

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

Mr. Peabody and Sherman slowly walked out of the castle, Sherman had noticed that his father hadn't asked him to grab a single weapon. He was curious as to what trick the canine had hidden in his fur to help them. "We don't have any weapons, Mr. Peabody…"

"We don't need any, Sherman. Now just stay close to me, and keep a tight concentration on that power of yours. It can be used as a shield at the last second if things get out of hand. Now, if you'll empty your pockets…" He glanced at his nervous boy as they were now in front of the dragon. "Your pockets, remove the contents and place them on the ground."

"I don't get it…" but Sherman followed his father's orders. He dug into his pockets from his actual pants and pulled out some lint, a few toy cars, his slingshot that he had been working on, and a large piece of gum.

"The dragon will, my boy." Mr. Peabody smiled as he spotted the large pink piece of gum. "Ah, that's what I was looking for. I believe you call this…"

"Bubble gum!" Sherman exclaimed excitedly, wondering just what bubble gum was going to do to save Camelot. "Double Bubble, Bubble Gum."

The beagle grimaced at his son's excitement. "Eh, yes…" He carefully unwrapped the object, placed the trash in his robe's pocket, and threw the gum onto the ground. "Now we will leave the, eh, bubble gum here, and return to the castle."

"Do you think the dragon will let us, Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody started pushing his son back towards the castle, "Like anyone else, dragons are curious." Sherman nodded and proceeded to walk with his father by his side. Mr. Peabody noticed how much Sherman was shaking. "Are you cold, Sherman?"

The boy shook his head. "No, just worried that the dragon will breath fire on us too." Mr. Peabody nodded. It was a logical fear.

"Understandable, Sherman, now, how about we hide behind this rock for a moment?" The two waited and watched as the dragon inspected the gum. He decided it was edible and quickly chewed it. Mr. Peabody waited for a few more moments before coming out from behind the rock. "Come, Sherman. It's safe now."

As the two walked back up to the dragon, Sherman's fear kept nagging at him. He shook his head. His father said it was safe, so he had to believe that he was safe. After all, Mr. Peabody had never let the boy get into danger before without a way out of it. "Gosh, Mr. Peabody, I still don't understand." The dragon glared at them while it continued chewing its gum.

"Watch..." Mr. Peabody walked right up to the dragon, making sure that Sherman was a few feet away from him, and called up towards the beast, "We've been quite patient with you, and so I suggest you return to your home, or else we'll be forced to resort to violence."

Sherman's eyes widened as the dragon reared its head back. "Look out, Mr. Peabody, he's going to breath fire on you!" He was about to raise an ice shield when he suddenly noticed that the thing coming out of the dragon's mouth wasn't fire, it was a bubble! A pink bubble gum bubble to be exact!

Mr. Peabody saw his son's surprised expression and chuckled. "You forget, the bubble gum." The two then proceeded to stare at one of the most ridiculous things that either of them had ever seen. A dragon flying by bubble gum power. "You see, the gum's bubble mixed with the dragon's hot breath acts like a hot air balloon."

"Wow… that's … that's pretty fantastic, Mr. Peabody!" They smiled as they saw the dragon sink slowly in the west, never to bother anyone again.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

When the two returned to the castle, King Arthur had awoken. "Magnificent display of courage, hehe! I would knight-eth you both if we weren't so busy with the termites." He grimaced.

Sherman looked at the king with confusion. "Now it's termites, sire?"

"Look…" He gestured to a large square table.

'I think I can see where this is going.' Mr. Peabody raised an eyebrow as the four corners of the table started to fall away and disappear. 'Curious that they don't eat the whole thing though… I wonder why…'

"This is terrible, Mr. Peabody." Sherman exclaimed, not yet understanding the significance of what had just happened.

"Oh, I don't know…think of it this way, if it weren't for the termites, King Arthur and his knights might never have had a round table." Sherman blinked in surprise and looked at it.

"Oh... heh… I guess you're right…"

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

The two stayed for another day just to make sure that everything was alright. It turned out that the kingdom also became dumber on Black Tuesday and when the two awoke on Wednesday morning they were happily surprised to find that the intelligence expected of the king and his castle was now showing.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman said goodbye to their new friends and went back to the WABAC, and back to the moment they had left. "For a trip to the dark ages, that was quite enlightening." Mr. Peabody smirked at his own pun.

"Heheh, I still don't get it, Mr. Peabody." The red head grimaced. He was only partially able to understand his father's puns now, but at least he knew when his father was trying.

The next day at school, Sherman told Penny and his class what he had learned without mentioning the WABAC to them. The argument on King Arthur was then dispersed as it was now proven fact rather than myth.


	5. Episode 5: Napoleon

It was a normal Saturday morning, or at least as normal as it got for a set of time travelers. Mr. Peabody and Sherman had just finished breakfast, and had decided to go on a trip. "Sherman, how would you like to visit Napoléon?"

"No kidding, Mr. Peabody?" His tail wagged.

"I never kid, Sherman." Mr. Peabody smiled as he reached up and ruffled the boy's fiery red hair.

The two ran to the time machine after putting the dishes away and started up the WABAC. "Time?" Asked the ten year old as he helped to set the coordinates.

"About 1810."

"Place?"

"Paris, France." Within mere minutes, the two were back in time to Paris and in the usual fancy attire for it as well.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman left the WABAC in a nearby forest, locked and ready for a quick escape, if necessary, as usual. They then proceeded towards the palace of Napoleon and were escorted to his room for an audience with the great emperor.

Unfortunately, Napoléon wasn't exactly dressed for visitors. "Who is there?" The short emperor asked from behind a curtain. He peeked his head out and wore a large blue hat with a golden "N" on it, standing for, of course, Napoleon. He noticed the strange dog and boy that were in his room. "OH! You are from the secret service?"

"Why, Sire? Is something amiss?" Mr. Peabody asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Of course! They are gone!"

"What are gone?" Sherman asked with great confusion.

"The Imperial Braces!" Napoleon yelled, as though he had already said it about fifty or so times.

Sherman took a step back in shock and confusion. He didn't know what the Imperial Braces were. "Huh?"

"The emperor means his suspenders are missing."

"Wee!" The tiny Frenchman nodded.

"But why are they so important?" It was at times like this that Sherman reminded Mr. Peabody, and everyone else, that he was still a child.

"Heh! Because, they hold all my pants up!" The emperor shouted as he came out from behind the curtain, holding his pants up with his hands. Startled, Mr. Peabody jumped back into Sherman's arms, who had also been taken by surprise from the emperor.

Sherman quickly set his father down, both of them blushing for being so startled. Mr. Peabody then cleared his voice and replied, "Crushing logic, sire."

Sherman still not understanding that not everyone wore belts if their pants were too big, asked "You can't be an emperor without suspenders?"

Napoléon stuck up his nose at this silly question. "Of course not!" He then placed his hand on his sword, making both boy and dog back up further. "If I try to draw my sword," Already his red boxers with white polka dots was starting to show as he lifted his sword. He quickly dropped the scabbard and threw his sword carelessly away as he reached for his receding blue pants. "See? I cannot order the troops forward!" He then raised his hand to salute. "I cannot even…" He grabbed his pants once more as they fell. "…salute!" He then raised his hands outwards, as though trying to make a point, "And as for making a speech…" He looked down at his pants while Mr. Peabody groaned and Sherman looked away. "Impossible!"

Sherman sighed and asked a question that had formed in his mind. "Why don't you just get another pair?"

At this, Napoléon growled and gritted his teeth. "Because I am the emperor! I must wear only the imperial suspenders!" He proclaimed waiving one of his hands while the other held his pants.

"Sire, who besides you has access to your wardrobe?" Mr. Peabody asked as calmly as he could.

"Only my ever faithful servant, Pierre LeKomo!"

Mr. Peabody and Sherman looked around to find no one nearby. "And where is he?" The beagle asked.

The emperor was taken aback by the question. He thought about it for a second and then looked puzzled. "Eh, come to think of it, I haven't seen him lately."

"Find Pierre, and you'll find the missing suspenders." Mr. Peabody said with confidence.

The emperor then pushed his nose towards Mr. Peabody's and asked, "But where?"

"THERE!" Sherman shouted as he saw a lone figure running past the palace windows. "Come on, Mr. Peabody!"

"My dear boy, I'm a genius, not a track star!" Mr. Peabody muttered as they ran. This was amusing to the boy, as he had seen Mr. Peabody do some pretty impressive things. He just didn't like to run because it was like playing fetch, and he didn't like being treated like a normal dog. Mr. Peabody was an Olympic gold medalist in quite a few things, but he was right, Track was not one of them.

"He went this way!" Sherman called as he ran off with his father following close behind. "Towards the docks!" In a trice, they were on the docks, and a pirate ship was sailing off. "Look, that ship's leaving! We'll lose them!"

Mr. Peabody grabbed some rope that had once held the ship in place and started whirling it about like a lasso. "I doubt that." In one shot it landed around the flag post on the back of the ship, holding the large boat in place.

With the ship pulled to a stop, the two made their way to a porthole. Inside was Pierre LeKomo and his two conspirators. On the table between them were the royal suspenders.

"You have done your work well, Pierre."

"Nothing."

"When our generals see these, they will know Napoleon is helpless!" The three chuckled.

"And they will attack!" Mr. Peabody and Sherman snuck inside as quietly as they could while the three men were talking.

"Then France will fall!"

"Like Napoleon's pants!" This created an uproar of laughter from the three men.

Suddenly, they noticed the table moving just after Mr. Peabody and Sherman had gotten under it. "What, Pierre! The table is moving!"

"How come?"

Mr. Peabody, ever one to answer questions out of habit opened his big mouth before Sherman could stop him. "It's simply the rolling of the ship, gentlemen."

The third man nodded. "Yes, it's the rolling of…" Mr. Peabody grabbed the suspenders and his boy and the two made a dash for the door. "What!" The man, who happened to be Pierre, noticed this and pointed them out. "After them!"

"Well we got the suspenders," Sherman said as they exited the door. "Let's run!" But when he and Mr. Peabody had started to run, they ran in opposite directions. Fortunately, this created a slingshot effect on the three conspirators, who landed, on the wheel, and knocked out their driver.

"Quickly!" Pierre shouted, "Unless we get those suspenders, our plot is doomed!"

One of the pirates had cornered Mr. Peabody up against a mast while he was carrying the suspenders. He had pushed Sherman away so that the boy could run. "I've got this one cornered!" Mr. Peabody took advantage of him looking back to his friends to hide behind said mast. When the pirate turned back, the beagle seemed gone.

"Peek-a-boo." Mr. Peabody teased from behind the mast. The pirate struck his sword into the mast to get at the white beagle, but Mr. Peabody bent the sword downwards so that it was stuck in the mast.

"OOH!" The Pirate jumped onto the mast to try and pull his sword out. "Give me back my sword you…!"

"Oh, very well." Mr. Peabody released the sword, causing the pirate to fall back to the ground. Mr. Peabody then looked around concerned for his son. He let out a nervous laugh of relief when he saw that the boy was holding his own with a sword against Pierre. "How's everything, Sherman?"

"Just fine, Mr. Peabody!" Peabody sighed in relief as his son kept a "Sharp" eye on his opponent and continued to defend himself nicely. 'He's been practicing!'

"That's nice." Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound and ducked just in time for the pirate to return and try to cut his head off. "Uh-uh-uh-uh! That's not sporting, you know!" Peabody said as he ran ahead of the pirate and past his son's fight. The two combatants stopped for a moment to watch the mast as it fell.

"Who cares? I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!" The pirate growled as he came at Mr. Peabody, swishing his blade like a madman. Suddenly, the mast landed with a large thump on the man, pushing him through the planks and down below into the hold where he was then unconscious.

Mr. Peabody took the moment to stop and look back at the hole. "Well, what do you know? It was the last thing."

"You little pest, I'm going to feed you to the sharks!" This sudden outburst brought Mr. Peabody's attention back to his son who was still fighting Pierre LeKomo. Mr. Peabody noticed that the third member was still unconscious.

Peabody ran over to the rope that his boy and the pirate were fighting on, and pulled out a guidebook of all things. He sighed in relief. "Stay calm, Sherman. My guidebook says there are no sharks in these waters." Sherman smiled a wide toothy grin. His dad was starting to trust him more and more, even in such dangerous situations.

"Goodbye you brat!" LeKomo said as he swished his blade over the rope holding the two of them. It was almost cut completely.

"Monsieur LeKomo? You seemed to have cut the holster." At this, Sherman looked nervous. His dad though, seemed only slightly concerned. Sherman was on the other side of LeKomo and couldn't grab onto the ship if he did indeed fall.

"But when I go, he goes!" LeKomo seemed so sure of that fact, and the crazy look in his eyes said he didn't care if he died so long as one of them went with him.

Peabody glared and started whirling the royal suspenders like a lasso, just as he had done with the rope earlier. "Not necessarily!" Sherman's heart beat returned to a slower pace as he realized his father had a plan. As the rope parted, Sherman dangled at one end of the imperial braces while LeKomo was no more. Sherman only risked one glance down and then started climbing up, not wishing to see what happened next. Peabody grimaced as he realized why. "My… seems the guidebook was wrong about those sharks…"

As Mr. Peabody pulled Sherman over the edge of the ship, the young boy let out a breathe of relief. "Thanks, Mr. Peabody. I was a little worried there for a second, heh."

"I bet. I'm going to have to get a new guidebook when we get home. This one seems to be incorrect… hmm… maybe I'll make my own. We go to enough places anyway."

"Heh, sounds like a good idea."

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

As the duo rode back in a carriage to Napoleon's palace, they noticed the people looked quite miserable. Mr. Peabody asked the coach to stop. He and Sherman then stepped out to talk to the populace. "Something the matter?"

"Please, Misère Peabody. Don't take the emperor's suspenders back!" One man cried.

The beagle was confused about this. "Why not?"

"Because it is the first time in 33 years that there has been peace and quiet in France!"

Another man nodded his agreement. "The first day the cannons have been silent. No 'Boom, boom, boom'!"

Yet another citizen went in to explain, "For years our people have had to go around with their fingers in their ears!"

Then a young lady who was slightly shorter than Sherman piped up. "It's the first time I've seen my daddy in 33 years too!"

Mr. Peabody couldn't help but ask the question that was on his, and his boy's, mind. "And who is your daddy?"

"Napoleon." The little girl said proudly. Peabody covered his mouth in shock.

Sherman and Peabody looked around at the masses and realized that there was no reason for Napoleon to have the imperial braces, so long as France's enemies didn't have them either.

*~*Mr. Peabody and Sherman*~*

When the two got home, Mr. Peabody framed the suspenders next to a picture of Napoleon. "Well, Sherman. Now you know why in all the pictures Napoleon's hand is in his coat."

"Yeah, to hold up his pants, hehe."

"Indeed." The two chuckled. They'd have to be careful not to visit Napoleon again if they didn't want to deal with arguing about suspenders and war.


End file.
